Entrapment
by CricketsInTune
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself trapped inside the Malfoy Manor by a curse with none other than Draco Malfoy himself. They'll need each other to get out, but also for a need neither one of them has the power to deny.
1. The Manor of Memory

**Author's Note: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I promise longer chapters to come too. I'm following the last book before the very end. Enjoy =). **

_A month. A month and I've been trapped. Damn curse...bloody karma come to screw me. I'm stuck here...trapped. Prisoner in my own home. There's only pain here. Death. The scent of memory and loss. If only she came. I can only call so many times.... _

It had been a month since Hermione Granger had left Hogwarts. Only a month, yet it seemed as if it had been years ago. Everything had changed in the span of a year. From watching as Harry destroyed Voldemort. Feeling Ron's eager lips pressed to hers. To watching everyone she ever cared about slip away. Decades ago...centuries. After the great battle everyone had tried their best in repairing Hogwarts, making it suitable for students to stay in again. And they did, the school reopened the next years, all the damage seeming to be physically gone. But not mentally. Never mentally.

Fred. Dobby. Mad Eye. Dumbledore. Sirius. Lupin. Tonks. So many lost. So much sadness for her and her friends, her family to endure. But they had. Her, Harry, and Ron all returned to properly finish their last year at Hogwarts like they were meant to. A lot had happened, but then again, a lot didn't. For once in their time at Hogwars they weren't faced with a seemingly impossible danger. They were able to live without fear because Harry, in the end, had triumphed. After so much fighting...they had won. Even her and Ron had tried being together, but it wasn't the long lost love she thought it would be. It lasted for awhile but inevitably fizzled ut before they left school. Maybe they were better off friends after all. And so Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left Hogwarts, their home and traveled back into the world to make their own lives.

Harry had gone off to the Burrow for the summer to be with the Weasley's and especially Ginny. Hermione, who was staying in the countryside with her family, had been invited as well and was planning on heading to the house herself once she was properly packed. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own Hermione?" Her father firmly asked as he and her mother prepared to leave for London, letting Hermione stay the last few nights at their cottage before going to the Burrow. After she had told them everything about Voldemort and what had happened they were extra cautious, no matter that the danger had passed.

"I'll be fine dad. Now you and mum need to get going, you'll miss your train!" She said with a smile as she shooed them out of the quaint little house. She sighed happily as they left, glad to finally be able to stay up and read all night like she wanted and they wouldn't allow.

A few hours passed and Hermione lay asleep on a pile of books, exhausted from staying up so late. It was past midnight when a soft voice called to her through her sleep. _Hermione.... _It was soft, alluring as she heard it, and something about it was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She rose from where she sat and followed the call outside as she opened the door. _Hermione! _It seemed louder, more urgent as she heard it. She walked outside, although she couldn't understand why she followed it. Wand in hand she wandered into the dark forest, uttering "Lumos" in her daze. _Hermione..._ It called as she walked deeper, her mind not knowing where she was but her feet still carried her as it they knew the way. The voice still called out to her as she walked, she felt like she was getting closer, like she was nearly to where it called. How long had she been walking? Hours? Light glistened on the horizon as she did, somewhat spellbound as she made her way through the forest, the trees beginning to thin. A road appeared before her, a huge hedge guarding whatever lay behind it. A large wrought iron gate towered over to her as she neared it. The sight of it made her stomach churn, and yet her feet wouldn't stop walking, she couldn't make them. The gates opened between the giant 'M' engraved into them and she stepped inside, seeing the full and terribly glory of the Malfoy Manor expanding before her.

Before she could register what had happened, the gates closed sharply behind her and she realized now she was once more in control of her own legs. She turned and gripped the metal, trying to wretch it open without success. She closed her eyes and tried to Apparate but when she did a dizziness overcame her and she didn't move. What was going on? She pointed her wand at the gates. "Alohomora." She called out. Still nothing. She uttered every spell she could think of and still nothing proved to work. Defeated, she knew she had to go inside, to confront this place that haunted her. Something had happened. Something dark.

She entered the Manor with her wand ready, the entryway was dark, cold, just as she remembered. Her eyes fell upon the fireplace where she could still see Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, getting ready to torture her. The thought brought shivers to her spine. The house was quiet, filled with an eerie silence as she moved further into the drawing room. Her brown eyes moved around the room, looking for some kind of clue as to why she had been brought here. Even the thought of this place being so close to where she and her parents were staying made her skin crawl. She was so encased by her own thoughts she didn't here footsteps descending the stairs.

"Granger..." A low, cold voice uttered from behind her and she turned around, eyes wide. There he was, Draco Malfoy, a boy she hoped she would never see again. His gray eyes stared at her, there was anger there, but also a slight surprise. He hid this well though. His pale blonde, nearly white hair was slicked back, a few stray pieces hanging in his eyes that glared at her. He too held his wand.

"Malfoy..." She retorted, unsure what else to say. Last time she saw him was when they graduated from Hogwarts. All year her, Harry, and Ron had avoided Malfoy and he them. After everything that had happened, it seemed only right. It didn't stop them from glaring at each other in the hallway. Hermione had felt sorry for him though, even after everything.

"You shouldn't be here, you should never have stepped on the grounds you stupid, worthless Muggleborn!" he said, voice filled with cold anger as he stepped onto the ground floor, his stormy eyes still locked on hers as she too watched him. She let out a cold laugh at what he said.

"And you think I wanted to come by and have a chat with you? Let me out and I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again Malfoy." She spat his name as she said it. Once she spoke his face seemed to soften a bit, the sneer vanishing.

"You can't get out, no one can. We're trapped here."


	2. The Unbreakable Curse

**AN: The next chapter will be full of goodness, I promise. And probably longer.**

"Trapped here? Malfoy what do you mean…trapped here? You can't be serious." His face twisted into a scowl as she spoke.

"Yes Granger, trapped. You graduate first in our year and still you don't understand simple language..." Hermione's frowned deepened at what he said, anger bubbling inside of her. She hadn't been speaking to him for five minutes and already she harbored a hate for him, "I've been trapped here ever since we left school. I can't contact anyone, and I've tried everything. And once you're inside the grounds, it's impossible to leave..." He said quietly as he turned towards the fireplace, his face stoic.

"I'm stuck here...with....with..." She said quietly, more to herself but a dark sneer appeared on the boys lips as he turned to her, seeing the disbelief in her eyes.

"With me. Don't sound so enthused." His eyes were dark and he turned back to look at the fire with a sigh, leaning onto a chair. It was only now she began to take in his appearance. He looked tired, worn. His white, button up shirt was rumpled as were his black pants. Clearly being stuck in here had done a toll on him.

"I didn't mean it like that...I'm sure you aren't jumping for joy that I'm the one stuck in here with you either." Hermione replied and he looked back at her.

"Could be worse...could be Potty or Weasel. Besides, you have a brain in your head, which is more than most people. Maybe you could help me out of here," Her eyes narrowed when he mentioned himself, "Us out of here then."

"Tell me what happened, there has to be a way to break whatever curse was put upon this place." At her words Malfoy gave a cold, short laugh, looking back at her with his grey eyes.

"Don't you think I've tried everything Granger? Even the books are sealed shut. So unless you're hiding a library in your pockets we're out of luck. I came back here a month ago and couldn't get out. Only the house elves were left here and they can't use their magic. I even tried freeing one and it doesn't matter…"

"But did this happen while we were at school? Didn't you come back here after…after everything happened?" She didn't want to mention the battle, she knew it would be painful for both of them. And no matter how she despised the boy before her she wouldn't cause them more pain. The mention of it brought a slight pained looked into his eyes and he turned his gaze from her, not wanting her to read it in his face.

"No I didn't, not that that's any of your business. I only came back here a month ago. I can only imagine the Dark Lord put the curse on before everyone left for Hogwarts. He knew too much information was here. If anyone did come in they'd be here waiting for him when he got back. But he never did." He said the last part softly but instantly composed himself as he turned back to her, his face as expressionless as ever.

"How can you be sure your father didn't…" As the words escaped her lips, Malfoy was in front of her in an instant, his eyes bright with anger as a sneer crossed his perfect face. Hermione's eyes widened slightly at his reaction, his dark, looming presence now encompassing her.

"Never speak about my father. He was a great man until the Dark Lord came back and poisoned him. Him and the rest of my family," He hissed at her and Hermione stayed silent in his rage, "Don't you ever judge my father or me Granger, do you understand?" He was near yelling and she, although she didn't look it, was scared of what he may do. She could only imagine his emotions after being trapped inside his own house for so long.

"Fine, I won't talk about your father. And I wasn't judging you. Clearly this whole situation would work out better if we kept our distances considering how much you loathe me and I can't say I'm very fond of you. So I'll try and find out what lured me here and how to get us out, the sooner the better." her words seemed to neutralize him and he moved back, her heartbeat slowing down.

"You were lured here?" His voice was still hard, but he couldn't hide the curiosity.

"Yes. Someone was calling my name. I was staying in a cottage at the other side of the forest. I followed it…I couldn't stop myself." Her voice was soft, working over the details in her head as a small, devilish smirk crossed his lips.

"Couldn't even throw off a curse could you? Never saw you as the type to bend to other people's wills." The edge of his voice sent a chill up her spine but she tried best to ignore it.

"You're a git Malfoy. I'm exhausted, tell me where to go and I'll stay there. Are we agreed then? You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours?"

"Fair enough," He said in a low voice, the smirk gone from his lips, "You can sleep in the first bedroom on the right upstairs. And don't you even think of coming into my room, that's off limits. Everything you need should be in your room." He moved swiftly to the stairs and disappeared from sight, leaving Hermione standing there, clutching her wand with a frown. How she ended up here she didn't know, but she damn well knew she'd get herself out of here, one way or another.

*****

He never expected it to work. Never for once instance believed that she had heard him calling to her. It seemed too far fetched. And why had he decided to call her? The Mudblood who he had hated for years…no…he could never utter that word again. It stung to even think about. It made the past too vivid, it accentuated all of his mistakes.

Granger….here, trapped with him. Seeing her terrified gaze as he appeared in the foyer was enough to send shivers down his spine. A month without any human contact and here she was, ripe for the taking. What the fuck did that even mean? Why couldn't he straighten out his head? Enemy. She was the enemy. But he couldn't deny the burning he felt when he thought of her now. Their past was a million miles away and he wanted it to disappear completely. He wanted contact…lust….feeling. He'd been too fucking numb for too fucking long. His mother was gone. His father was gone. His family had been picked apart and destroyed. Even in Hogwarts he was an outcast. No more friends to keep him sane. That's why no one had come to save him in the last month. No one had cared…no one was left to care.

But now she was here…in his house…somewhere down the hall and left to her own thoughts. She had come. Even if he had called her, she still hadn't resisted. If there was anyone who could free him from this insane prison it was Hermione Granger. Hermione….who had plagued his thoughts ever since her, Potter, and Weasley had saved his life in the Room of Requirement. She who could soften his gaze as he glared at Potter over the course of their seventh year. She who was full of fire and spirit, a bravery that not even he could claim.

But he wanted to. He wanted to taste that fire. But could you ever erase the past and make it all ok? No. He knew that well enough. He had even pondered the idea of putting a spell on her to make her forget….but he couldn't destroy everything he so prized about her. There was too much risk in anything he had thought to do. And she had been clear. They would keep their distances and find a way out. And then…then she would be gone again. He may never lay eyes on her again. Never be able to feign hatred and malice as she walked by, while secretly burning within. And here she was in his home, he and her alone, and still he didn't dare confess what lay beneath the cold exterior. He was still a Malfoy after all. He didn't need to be slave to his own emotions, especially in front of her. Composure is key. Keep up the façade and she'll never know the torment he held within. She wouldn't understand anyway. He knew she could never feel anything more than hate for a monster like him. And he would comply with her wish. He'd keep his distance, even if it destroyed him.


	3. In the wake of dreams and monsters

A week had passed, maybe even two. Hermione had given up keeping track of days, because each one was so similar to the first they bled together without a second thought. She'd wake up early, avoid Draco, grab breakfast, try for hours to find a way to free them from the Manor. Usually these attempts were always seen by him, no matter where she tried to break the curse. Somehow he'd be there…watching. She would glare with anger when his face would fill with snide contempt as he watched her fail. She hated him for it…but still was glad he was there. Something in her understood why he'd be so flustered after staying here alone, it was torturous. And although they kept their distances, it didn't prevent them from being in each others presence.

After awhile Hermione had given up eating lunch to keep up her research and like clockwork he began to appear with food for her, still silent, and she never asked why. Something told her if she did his kindness would be short lived. And she was grateful for it, but still….her request for silence seemed idiotic now. When he wasn't around all she wanted was to see him, have him there, it made her feel safe…less alone. And she was certain he must feel it too. Part of her hated the fact something deep inside of her wanted him around, she once believed all she could ever feel was loathe for this boy. But part of her didn't care…it was the past wasn't it? Everything had changed…he changed…he must've. He just wasn't willing to show it. And it was in the second week Hermione decided to break their silence, just as he came to bring her lunch.

"Malfoy…" She said his name softly as he handed her a plate of food, their eyes usually met and then averted, but today his gray gaze stuck, a slightly interested look in their depths.

"Yes Granger?" He replied, trying best to mask the intense curiosity that threatened to overtake him. Yes he'd kept his silence and distance as she asked, and he also made sure she actually ate. No use watching her faint from hunger. But why today, after so many days, had she chosen to openly address him?

"I…I was wondering…instead of eating alone tonight, maybe we could eat dinner together?" Draco's insides turned to fire as she asked and Hermione's own face held an embarrassed blush, "We can talk about any theories we have to break the curse."

"Fine. Meet me in the dining room at five then." His face was stoic as ever and his voice still full of attitude as he spoke, and he turned and left right after. Hermione watched him go, hoping that she hadn't just made some great mistake. She knew that he would never had asked her, he was too stubborn, no matter how alone he felt. And so she continued trying to open library books as five o'clock slowly approached.

Hermione made her way down to the dining room, a slightly nervous feeling coming to life in her stomach. She glanced down at the simple dress she'd found in the closet to wear, blushing slightly as she wondered why she'd even bothered to put it on. And then she saw him. Draco was standing by the doors to the dining room, pale hands in the pockets of his smooth black pants, forearms revealed from under his black, button up shirt. Although she always hated to admit it, she couldn't deny he was attractive. His sour attitude had always spoiled it for her, but lately it had been different. Their lives weren't dominated by snide remarks in a school hallway. The slightest of smirks graced his lips as she approached, "All dressed up for me Granger?" He asked in a soft, dark voice as he opened the door for her. Hermione simply gave him a disbelieving look. But her gaze was soon distracted by the dining room. The great fireplace besides the long table had been lit, candles set up, the whole place had been decorated. Two chairs sat facing each other at one end.

"I think I should be asking you if you did all this on purpose." She smiled softly but instantly knew it was the wrong thing to saw. The smirk was gone from his lips as he shut the door with force, glaring slightly over at her.

"What else am I supposed to do all day? Don't think I'm trying to flatter you Granger, you know as well as I there's a hundred other people we'd rather be trapped inside a house with." The words stung for her to hear, and even for him to say, but still he remained a gentleman and pulled out her chair for her to sit, her eyes watching him as he moved to sit with his back to the fire. He was covered in shadow from this, but his pallor and eyes still had their light. And Hermione…basked in firelight. Draco found it all too convenient of what he felt inside when he gazed at her. The fire. Now tempting as ever. And the dress she wore was enough to drive him to insanity. Did she want to make this hard? Short…short enough to lift up and be cast aside…No. He wouldn't allow himself these thoughts. Instead he settled for her deep gaze, that alone could rip him up inside.

"You know I'm sick of this rude front you always seem so eager to put on. It's just you and me here Malfoy, no one else," His eyes were dark as she spoke, and she sighed as food appeared on the plates before them, "And I may've been wrong about keeping our distance. Clearly we need to work together to get out of here, I can't figure it out. I've tried everything I know how to do."

"Invite a bloke to dinner, accuse him of being rude, and take back the boundaries you so firmly set…no wonder I kept my distance." _Stupid…idiot…_Draco thought to himself as he spoke although his face never betrayed it, "Just because we're alone here doesn't mean I plan to spill my soul, least of all to you."

"And who exactly do you have left Malfoy?" There it was, the nerve. She knew she'd hit it and he felt the words sink in like a knife, "We may've hated each other at school but now we're all each other has and maybe if you let me in a little this would be easier, for both of us."

"You know nothing…" He said darkly, avoiding her gaze. She'd crossed the line. It was all much too fresh in his mind to just let out, even if truthfully he should have. Being stuck in this house made it even worse. Anger boiled up within him, "Do you honestly believe I care that no one's left? That no one has come to the Manor to at least check up on me? I don't. But you Granger…you're not trapped in here two weeks and already you can't take it. Little Chosen Potter hasn't come to save the day along with his other red-haired git of a sidekick. Has it even occurred to you maybe they haven't come looking? Maybe Weasley is still sore that you wouldn't fuck him after you both survived. And maybe Potter gave up caring now he doesn't need you to solve all his problems." Now it was him who had hit a nerve. She felt tears well in her eyes but didn't want them to fall.

"It's you who knows nothing Malfoy! Maybe if you showed an ounce of compassion people wouldn't mistake you for a heartless bastard!" She shouted as she stood up from her chair, storming towards the stairs and he followed. She tripped as she tried to angrily go up and she turned to look at him. He was on top of her in an instant, pinning her arms down and straddling her waist with his legs, his body close to hers. Hermione's eyes were wide in fear and excitement, although she fought against it. His eyes were dark, unreadable.

"I am not heartless!" He growled back, a sneer on his lips as their eyes met, "I don't run from the truth, I drown in it." His grip on her wrists tightened as she squirmed under him. His warm scent overtook her as their bodies pressed together. As much as she hated him in this moment, she couldn't deny the swooping feeling within her stomach. He was warm over her, powerful, and it did frighten her…and thrill her. For him the feeling was unbearable. Fire to touch, Fire to smell. And he wanted to burn. But he couldn't….he wouldn't do that, even as they were now. His lips went to her neck and Hermione gasped in surprise. They trailed soft, warm kisses up to her ear, "If I was so heartless, wouldn't I take you right here, right now?" His voice was low, sensual, dangerous. Her eyes widened as he spoke, her heart thudding rapidly. He took both her wrists in one of his large, strong hands and trailed the other hand down the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, and down her thigh, gripping it roughly, "Just because you think I'm so heartless…" He whispered as his teeth grazed her earlobe. Hermione shivered. It shouldn't be like this…it should never be like this.

"Stop…Malfoy stop…" She said weakly as his hand moved to her bare leg, trailing up to the base of her dress, toying with her. His fingertips grazed beneath the hem, slowly bringing his hand up. She knew it wouldn't be him who stopped willing, he was waiting for her. But she wouldn't revoke what she said so easily. This was all a game. A stupid game. But she didn't want him to keep going, she needed to stop him, let him understand.

"You wanted a heartless monster didn't you Granger? You have him." His voice was on the edge of fury as he spoke, bringing his hand further up her dress to slide his fingers up her side, breathing against her neck. What was he doing? Here he spent a year hating himself for the things he had done and now he was on the verge of raping the girl whom gripped his heart in a iron vice. Maybe he was heartless…no one with a real heart would do this. No one would have succumbed to their own demons like he had.

"Draco. Stop." The words froze them both. Like his hand had been hurt he recoiled it, bringing his head back to meet her eyes, his own filled with pain she didn't understand. Yet she was still, watching him mull over what she had just said. His name. The one she had never used. When he heard it come from her lips he could fucking weep, "Please." It wasn't begging, just a simple request. His hand released hers and he moved back, his gray eyes still on hers as they gazed at each other. He moved away, standing up and looking down at her, trying to mask his own horror at what he'd almost done. She stayed there, staring, waiting.

"I'm sorry…." He said softly, averting his eyes as he took off up the stairs, she heard the door of his room slam shut. She found herself able to breathe again. Had she somehow gotten through to him? She wasn't sure…but she did know that whatever emotion she felt other than fear had worried her. Maybe she didn't hate Draco Malfoy as much as she believed she did.

******

Hours had passed since the incident on the staircase. Hermione hated the feeling of loneliness she had now and the slight fear that followed it. Every night since she had been at the Malfoy Manor she had been plagued with horrible nightmares. She would wake up screaming in the night, stifling her sobs so he wouldn't hear them. But after what had happened tonight she felt vulnerable…and although she didn't want to believe what he said about Harry and Ron, she couldn't help but dwell on it. _Draco_…She had said it and he had stopped. This whole thing was crazy. Almost as crazy as the thoughts in her head. She couldn't shake the pained look in his eyes, the feeling of his warm hand trailing along her body, his soft, tender kisses….but why? She couldn't understand why she felt that way and he was compelled to kiss her. The world was backwards.

Despite her fear she slipped into bed and let sleep find her, somehow. But it didn't last long. The nightmares soon welcomed her and once more she awoke screaming. But this time had been so different….so much worse. She watched them killed…all of them…all the people she cared so fiercely about. Harry, Ron, her parents, Ginny, Luna, Neville, even the people she had already lost, and…._Draco_. And she couldn't stop them. _Kill me! Kill me too! Please make it end! Let me go with them! _Her own screaming still echoed in her head. She had watched them die, and they wouldn't kill her. This had been too much. Without even thinking Hermione jumped out of bed, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she ran to the door at the end of the hall…his door. She calmed herself the best she could, sobbing in front of Draco Malfoy was the last thing she wanted to do. Without even knocking she opened the door of the massive room. There wasn't much light except for that of the moon spilling onto the large, silken bed from a large open window. Hermione had expected him to be sleeping, but he was sitting up, looking at her. His face was indescribable but his eyes were a storm of gray, reflecting the emotions he truly felt within.

"Did you have another nightmare?" His voice was soft and Hermione was surprised slightly at what he said.

"How did you…?"

"I hear you scream every night. But I wait until you've fallen asleep again to check on you. I doubted you'd welcome me there when you were in that state." Draco replied coolly, while she was almost at a loss of words. He had heard her….but he had also snuck into her room to make sure she was alright. She felt her cheeks grow hot, flushed.

"Yes I had another nightmare….a bad one. I…I'm scared to sleep alone," She didn't want to ask him, and the look that encompassed his eyes was enough to make her back out of his room and leave. He was intrigued, floored to be exact. He had just began possibly raping this girl and here she was, about to ask something that he couldn't have ever predicted, "Can I…." He stopped her, although it would give him a sick pleasure of sorts for her to ask, he couldn't bare it, not after what he had done.

"You don't need to ask…" He pulled open the blankets for her and moved over as far as he could from her side of the bed, respecting her space, "But answer me this Granger. After what I almost did, how can you trust that I won't do anything like that again?" She met his gaze for a moment as she slipped into his warm, welcoming bed, their eyes still locked.

"Because you aren't a heartless bastard Malfoy. I saw the look in your eyes…" He laid back on his back and now Hermione fully noticed him in the moonlight, bare, pale chest exposed. His face wasn't a mask, it was contemplative. Scars covered his arms, and her eyes fell on the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm, when he noticed her looking he slipped his arms under the covers, ashamed, "I wouldn't have come here otherwise."

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was soft as he turned his head to look at her, a wide, cold space between them in the bed. She pulled the blankets up, breathing in the warm, sensual scent of his and smiled slightly as she met his gaze.

"No…I'm fine." She knew somehow that he needed the assurance.

"Good." His voice held a darker edge as he rolled over with his back to her and was silent. She left out a small sigh as he did, running her hand along part of the space between them. Half of her wished it wasn't there. There had always been a space in-between them, one she was too stubborn to cross and he was too cold. Maybe being locked in with him was a good thing. Maybe they'd be able to heal the years of pain they both harbored so closely. But she did feel better now, here, in his bed. Safer. Exhaustion hit her and she fell into a deep sleep. And for the first night since she had arrived. Hermione Granger did not have a nightmare.

*****

Draco woke up, the morning light was much too real, too bright. He turned over and gazed at Hermione…sleeping so sound, so peaceful. She hadn't woken up screaming again, and neither had he. He'd been so careful. Every night when he too had nightmares he had put a spell on his room to stop him from being heard. She wouldn't have to hear him cry out like a child. But it had been so peaceful with her there, no horrible dreams watching people die, watching torture, pain suffering. And the fact that she had even had the strength to look at him after what he'd done astounded him. This girl was everything he thought she was, and more. A few moments of gazing at her sleeping, her brown eyes slowly opened and regarded him curiously.

"Did you have any more nightmares?" His voice was dull, he had mastered it. A storm brewed inside of him but he kept perfect composure. A small smile crossed her pink lips as he asked her.

"No…No I didn't."

"Me either…" He said softly, not meeting her gaze as he got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom without allowing her to respond. Hermione hid a gasp at the realization. She had been nightmares since she got here….but Malfoy had been suffering through them for over a month. No wonder he was so unstable…he'd been forced to go through hell every single night.

**AN: Much longer. This was originally going to be totally different. I was going to have Hermione and Draco try and open a magically stuck library book together and end up laughing because the spell doesn't work and the power forces them to fall back on the floor on top of each other. Then he was going to run to her aid after she had a nightmare and they were gonna get into a little fight. I fixed it to this. I think it's much better, and before he wasn't Malfoyish enough. Hopefully I'll write more soon. And thanks for the positive feedback. =)**


	4. Fire and Ice

**AN: I don't really believe in love overnight or anything so yes, this is a gradual thing I'm doing with them. And don't worry, he will open up to her very soon. Once again hope you enjoy. I'm thinking about listing songs that I think go with the storyline too, I dunno yet. Actually go give 'Meet me on the Equinox' by Deathcab for cutie, 'Dig' by Incubus, 'Oscar Wilde (Acoustic)' by Company of Thieves, and 'Breathe Me' by Sia a listen. They go pretty good ;)**

After the night they spent together, things seemed to have changed. Slightly if anything. Now Hermione didn't dare sleep alone, to protect herself from her nightmares of course….but also she worried about him, no matter how much part of her didn't want to. His nightmares had ceased too and she wasn't going to force him to have them again. It was clear now how much they truly needed each other. He even tried his best to control his sharp tongue. To him being passive was better than acting like a complete ass, at least then when she looked at him he wasn't filled full of guilt for the things he said. The space set between them was something both parties wanted desperately to be gone but were both too proud to admit willing. It was enough to kill Draco on the inside. She was always so close, always right there. And yet he did nothing. He didn't move closer and whisper how sorry he was for the past and take her into his arms. He didn't let the fire reach him. He was much too cold, frozen. And the fire was always there, waiting, but he lacked the courage to pursue it.

Despite his passive attitude, it didn't stop Hermione from coming every night, politely knocking on the door before slipping into his room and into his bed. And every night he would hide his scarred arms from her, hide the Dark Mark. They barely spoke, and even if they did, he'd always end up with his back to her, torn and in agony at everything as her arm reached out and lay in the space between them. Two bodies so close yet so far away.

"Why do you think we don't have nightmares anymore?" Hermione asked softly one night, Draco had already put his back to her. He knew she'd ask, and he thought maybe she'd even come up with an answer. He had one….he had always had one, but he couldn't tell her. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"I don't know…but it doesn't matter. They've stopped haven't they? I don't think I could've taken much more." He didn't mean to let the last part slip out but it did and he felt movement from her side of the bed. Hermione was sick of this game of tiptoe they were so carefully playing. Even when they spoke they were careful, touching on certain topics was too sensitive. But she didn't care anymore. This wall had to be broken. He was her only ally, her only friend even, and she wasn't going to play games anymore. Despite the movement, he didn't turn, and Hermione was grateful for this. She moved up behind him, quickly slipping her warm arm around his bare waist, locking her body against his as she felt him stiffen. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt his soft, warm skin against hers, her forehead brushing against the base of his neck and white-blonde hair. Although he had stiffened, Draco too felt the affect the gesture had on him. The fire had found him, "What are you doing?" His hissed, still keeping composed even though every fiber in his body told him to face her and trap her in his arms.

"I'm doing what you're too scared to do. I'm not playing games anymore," He relaxed slightly as she spoke, leaning back against her closely. Hermione fought to keeping breathing properly, "I'll move back…" She said softly after a few moments of his silence and began to pull her hand away slowly. His large hand shot up and caught hers, bringing it up to hold against his chest.

"Don't…" He said, almost begging, wanting to keep her against him, with him. The fire was engulfing him and he didn't want to be without it's embrace. The tone of his voice had surprised her and she cuddled up against him, impressed with her own boldness. They remained quiet for awhile, she knew this was a big step in getting Malfoy to trust her and be able to talk to her. And it was a big step to allow herself to open up to him. Allow herself to…feel for him? Did she? There was certainly something there, she couldn't place it, not just yet. He was still Malfoy wasn't he? But then again…he wasn't the ignorant, malicious boy from school…he was a tormented, sorrowful man now. He'd changed. She knew he had. And it was him who broke the silence, "After everything I've done to you…to your friends….how can you find it in yourself to feel anything but hatred for me?"

"That isn't you anymore…I know you feel sorry for what you've done. And you'll tell me one day, you'll tell me everything. And I'll wait Draco. I'll always be waiting if you need me to." He closed his eyes at her words, letting them sink deep into his mind and soul. It was all too much. Forgiveness…she had given him forgiveness. And he felt he didn't deserve it.

"Hermione…." He whispered her name softly, the name he too never said aloud. It burned just like her in his throat as it left his lips. She heard the doubt in his voice when he whispered her name, and her lips lightly touched his bare shoulder.

"Not tonight. We can just sleep. Forget. We can forget everything just for tonight." And with her words they both were silent, closing their eyes as they let sleep find them.

*********

Hermione awoke in a place she never expected to be- in the arms of Draco Malfoy. It wasn't complicated, it was easy. They weren't alone now. And he slept so soundly, so peacefully…the sadness…the anger…the pain all gone from his beautiful face, and he was certainly beautiful. Sometime during the night he had turned and faced her, loosely putting one of his arms around her. She watched him now in curiosity, there was an innocence about him so didn't understand. Her eyes went to his scarred arms, wondering where he had gotten the wounds, and then lingered on the Dark Mark of which he seemed so ashamed. It made her sad to think of how he'd gotten it. She reached her fingertips up to brush his pale, soft cheek, moving to his eyelashes, his lips. His eyes opened slowly at the sensation, meeting her gaze as she withdrew her fingertips and blushed, "Sorry…" She said softly as he stared at her with those gray eyes.

"It's fine." His voice was dark, emotionless as he spoke, pulling his arm from around her and moving away slightly. Hermione frowned somewhat as she watched him, had daylight changed everything? Part of him was screaming at him to stay with her, to tell her everything, but a bigger more dominant part told him not to. He wouldn't become an open book so easily, no matter how much he wanted to feel for this girl. Old habits died too hard. Draco stood up from the bed and walked silently into his bathroom, he couldn't stay there and watch the sadness in her eyes. And he wouldn't succumb to her either. He had to free himself of everything, he had to regain himself.

Hermione watched him go with a sigh. This was almost too much to bear. It would be easier to hate him if he still called her 'Mudblood' and treated her like dirt. So much easier…..but he didn't. He only kept up a wall, and at the most inappropriate of times he chose to let his guard drop, if only slightly, and let her glimpse the man she so desperately wanted to see. Now she lie there, thinking. She waited for some time but he didn't come out of the bathroom. The shower hadn't started…and it had been over half and hour. What was he doing? With a small frown, Hermione got out of bed and opened the door, what she saw brought horror to her face as she forced herself not to gasp. Draco sat on the floor, holding his wand to his forearm as he made a cut across his pale skin. Dozens more crisscrossed in crimson lines on his arms. His head shot up and his gray eyes met hers, shock and fury entering them as tears began to fill hers.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed through gritted teeth as she stood, frozen to the spot. He could've died right then, a million thoughts dancing through his head. He was vulnerable now. This was the side of him he didn't want anyone to see, especially her, "Get the fuck out!" He said again as she didn't move. She blinked back her own tears and looked at him with determination.

"No, I'm not leaving." She said firmly as he got to his feet, blood running down his arms as he did. His angry eyes let hers and went to the ground as he pushed past her and went to sit back on his bed, closing his eyes. He prayed she would leave him alone to his own suffering, to his own pain. But of course she didn't. Hesitantly Hermione walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting crossed legged on his bed in silence. Carefully she moved to sit across from him. His eyes opened and met hers, a million emotions within their depths as his face remained calm, moving his arms underneath him to hide them from her, protect himself, "Stop hiding from me." She said firmly as she looked at him. A sneer crossed his lips.

"And why should I?" His voice was calm, but on the edge of anger as he spoke. She pulled his arms out and took his warm, calloused hands in hers and turned his arms so the Dark Mark faced them. Draco looked up, a ghostly, disbelieving, sad smile on his lips, "Don't look at it."

"Can you stop playing games for one second Malfoy? I'm so sick of this act…Haven't you figured out yet that this doesn't matter to me? Here I am, hoping that you'll talk to me, look at me even…I'm offering you a chance at redemption and you continuously blow me off. Then you wouldn't have to do this…" Her fingertips trailed up his arms, brushing his cuts as he watched her intently, "How long…?"

"Ever since Voldemort came here…" He said softly, still not meeting her gaze, "I don't do it all the time. I'm not weak," It was then their eyes met, dark and light, "You'll never fucking understand Granger."

"Try me." She said firmly, staring into him and he let out a cold, dark laugh. But he didn't pull his arms away. He could at least allow himself a few more minutes of torture.

"You think I'm that easy Granger? Emotions are weakness. It's the way I was raised. And I've learned to deal with the things I've done and seen, as sick as it seems to you." He spat the word you and Hermione sighed. Why was he so difficult?

"You're so arrogant…you're not in my head Malfoy. You don't know what I've seen and done…you don't know if I understand or not. We were both in a war, no matter what sides we chose to be on. And we survived, as much as it still haunts us, we did. And I don't think you're sick. I want to help you…Don't you want someone to care about you again?" Her words pierced him, setting fire to his insides, cutting open old wounds. And he was silent for awhile, looking down at their hands intertwined. It seemed so easy, but it was so hard, so very, very hard.

"I don't want you seeing me like this Hermione…" He said after a few minutes, his voice soft as he said her name. Their eyes met for a moment and she shook her head slightly and smiled at him reassuringly. And then she did something that surprised them both. She leaned her head down and brought his cut arm to her lips, lighting brushing them against his injured arms. His mouth opened slightly in awe as he watched her trail her lips across his skin. Hermione felt as if she could barely breathe, her heart racing rapidly as she kissed his arms. She let her lips linger against the Dark Mark. When she pulled back their eyes met, and his were dangerously bright.

"I told you I'd wait for you, and I will. But you can't keep everything locked inside of you forever, it'll kill you. Wouldn't you rather be free of it?"

"Who wouldn't?" He sighed as he spoke, "I'll tell you everything, but I can't now. Not yet. I'm still trying to shrug off the last of the horrible prick I've been all my life." He smiled very slightly and she returned it. Hermione grabbed her wand from next to the bed and looked into his eyes.

"I understand…but can you make me one promise?" He nodded slightly when she spoke, already knowing what she would ask, "You can't do this again. No more hiding behind this…no more suppressing everything you feel. I'm going to save you Draco Malfoy and I'll be damned if you don't let me." She waved her wand over his cuts and the bleeding stopped, healing them slightly.

"I should probably finish cleaning these up…you shouldn't have to see this…" He said almost darkly as he went to stand up but her fingertips lightly touched his wrist.

"Can you just stay here for a little while?" He turned back and looked at her, slightly surprised at the request. Hermione blushed slightly as he looked at her, "You aren't the only one here who's all fucked up."

"I didn't know you swore Granger." He smirked slightly as he laid back on the bed and she moved next to him. She didn't expect him to move his arms around her but he did, trapping her against him and she didn't mind as she rested her head against his firm chest.

"I learned from the best didn't I Malfoy?" A small laugh escaped his lips at what she said, and he was consumed by his fire once more. And she found herself drowning within him.


	5. Passion and the Old Regime

**AN: Longer? I'd say so. =) And thank you for all the great feedback, it's really appreciated, and it's gonna get even better soon. The character I have in here later on might've died in the Battle of Hogwarts but I'm not sure, ignore it if he's really dead. I'm trying to stay pretty accurate. And as always, let me know what you think. **

If Hermione had believed things had changed, now it seemed as if they truly had. She found herself greeting each new day in Draco Malfoy's arms, laying comfortably against his chest. He still was very closed off and both parties usually kept to themselves during the day. But the night was always theirs. She would tell him about her trials in trying to free them and he would listen, glad to hear her voice so near to him. It wasn't much…but it was certainly something. The mood itself seemed lighter now and even the scars that covered his arms became a thing of the past. He wasn't ashamed. He had promised not to do it again and he meant it, for her.

"So Malfoy how many girls have you been with?" Hermione said teasingly to him, using his last name with ease, almost like a joke. They stood in the kitchen of the Manor, just having eaten dinner. They leaned casually across from each other, simply asking questions for the sake of asking.

"Truthfully? A good few. And not all at Hogwarts either." Draco said with a small smirk as his grey eyes met hers. The answer inevitably troubled her a bit, but the next one bubbled to her lips without a second thought.

"And how many of them did you love?" Instantly she knew she'd ask the wrong question. He stiffened slightly, the smirk vanishing from his face.

"I don't believe in love." _Liar…._He thought to himself as he spoke the words. Part of him did believe, the same part which believed he may in fact be in love with the girl before him. How could he not love her? For years he had treated her like the dirt in which he walked over and still she found it in her heart to forgive him, care about him even. She was his fire, burning and passionate in everything she did. Watching her face twist in concentration as she would try to figure out the mystery of their entrapment captivated him. She had seen him at his worst and didn't walk away. And she was stunning. Standing before him he felt breathless as he looked at her, her brown curls tied up and maintained. Her brown eyes so curious and worried about what she had said…her lips so pink and waiting to be kissed, flush on the mouth. Even her body with it's womanly curves fascinated him. Why had he never understood before?

"And why don't you? Isn't there supposed to be someone out there for everyone? A soul mate?"

"Do you honestly believe that? It's bullocks is what it is," He frowned as he spoke, both looking away from each other, "Love is just a story parents tell their kids to make them feel less alone. I believe in lust. That's what's real. Unless you believe you love the Weasel." Hermione looked back at him, someone saddened.

"I thought I loved him. And I thought he loved me…" Her voice was soft and she shrugged slightly, "You were right about what you said before, he did only want to have sex with me. It wasn't like that at first, he really cared. Things just….changed."

"If your whole bit about love is real then maybe it wouldn't have changed. You don't want some rotten git like him anyway, doesn't know his way around a woman even if someone gave him a bloody map." She smiled slightly at what he said and he shrugged slightly at it himself.

"I do believe in love though, even if it's just a fairytale. I have to believe in something…We can't all be destined to be alone forever." She said softly as she looked at him and he scoffed at what she said, looking away.

"That's the rub isn't it though? We're always going to be alone Hermione. You just need to find someone to be alone with. And not that ruddy red haired mess. I may not know a lot about what you call love but I know he wasn't it." She leaned forward at his words, their eyes meeting once more.

"How can you be sure of that? Maybe there was something wrong with me…maybe I'm just…unlovable." She said the last word in a near whisper and a small smirk spread across his lips as he crossed his arms, still looking at her.

"You're bloody blind. Supposed to be the smartest witch of our time and you can't see what's right in front of you. You're lovable. It's him with the problem. Careless is what it is. Haven't you seen the git try and fly a broom? I'm surprised he's wise enough to ride it the right way," She smiled slightly as she blinked back the tears that threatened her eyes, Draco stepped closer to her, "Don't let him ruin what you believe in alright? And me either for that matter. There was never anything wrong with you, it was him. I saw it firsthand didn't I? You're damn loveable Granger." He reached out and lightly touch his cool fingertips against her warm cheeks and her eyes closed, welcoming the touch. He watched her face and felt the warm under his fingertips, enough to rip him apart. Even the words he said terrified him. Very careful not to reveal anything too deep. Because this girl was certainly lovable. She was the essence of love in his mind.

"It still feels like I have a hole in my chest." Hermione said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. _Merlin…he really is something…_The part of her that had hated the fact she felt this was slowly given in to the part that cared for this boy. He was different, he still had rough edges but they had been smoothed by war. And she couldn't deny his own manly beauty either. The white blonde hair that was casually pushed back, pieces falling aimlessly in his sharp, gray eyes. Eyes that could rip you open or shelter you away. And now his calloused fingers against her cheek, but they were still gentle, still soft despite the hardness he once possessed. He could've been a statue carved for a museum. But he wasn't…he was real, alive and in front of her. And he was a new man. She stepped closer to him, drawn in by his scent, his presence, his words. Him.

"It all heals. Even if you don't want it to." Their eyes were locked. So close now, so near. It was different then the nights they spent together, that was to keep the demons at bay. But this was so real, so vivid. He spoke softly his last words, both falling into silence. _Kiss me…._Hermione thought within her own mind, staring into those storm cloud eyes, not daring to speak it aloud. _Kiss her…._Draco's mind pleaded with him as his hand now went to cup her cheek, teasing him with the fire he so loved. But there was still that damnable space. And in that simple moment, he didn't force himself away, he didn't close himself off. Her lips parted in questioning and it was here he took his chance. A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips as his crashed against hers. Instinctively her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and moved closer, his own arms going securely around her waist as their bodies met, burning and burning. Their lips worked passionately against each others, Draco held her close and didn't plan on letting her go, he could've died having her there in that moment. Hermione pressed herself against him, trying to soothe her beating heart and understand the wave of emotion flooding her head. She was kissing Draco Malfoy…and liking it. He held her firmly, steadily. His lips were soft and sweet, expertly moving against hers. His tongue met hers and it was almost too much. He was so different, so much more than….than…._Ron_….Draco's hands moved up to her shirt, unbuttoning the front as his lips still locked lustfully with hers. Hermione pulled his shirt over his head without even thinking, the few seconds without his lips on hers seemed like an eternity.

When their lips met again Draco discarded her shirt and threw it on the ground. Hermione's fingers wrapped around his blonde hair and he made a small noise of approval as he pushed her back against the countertop. _What am I doing? _Hermione asked herself as she ran her hands against his bare, muscled chest. _No…I wouldn't even have sex with Ron and I loved him…this isn't right. _Her mind kept rationalizing but still she continued to kiss him. Draco lifted her up onto the counter with his strong arms as his lips moved to caress her neck, gently sucking on her pale skin. His hands held her thighs as he trailed his lips across her skin and down to her collarbone, "Wait…Draco…wait," Hermione said breathlessly as his lips found hers again, silencing her. _Dirty trick…_She thought as she was once more helpless to his kisses. His hands left hers and began to unbuckle his belt and with that she snapped back into reality. She moved her hands from his neck and pushed on his chest, his strong body not so willingly moving from hers, "Draco stop!" She said more firmly, almost yelling as he now moved back to meet her gaze, his own bewildered. She crossed her arms over her chest to conceal herself slightly. He was still breathing heavily as he looked into her eyes, his face becoming a mask as he moved back to allow her to hop off the counter and grab her shirt. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned his back to her, "I'm sorry…" Her voice was soft as she reached a hand out to brush his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Don't fucking apologize," He said in a low voice as he turned back to look at her, "Maybe that's why Weasley left….you're a bloody tease." He said with a slight sneer as she glared at him and grasped her shirt against her chest.

"How dare you say that…after everything you said before…"

"Everything I said before?" He let out a cold, dark laugh. The gesture even making him feel upset with himself. Hermione held back tears, "Before you decided to string me along? I don't stand for that. In case you've forgotten, I am Draco fucking Malfoy." She pushed past him and headed for the stairs, turning back to look at him.

"You are the most infuriating human being I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" She yelled at him and he simply let out another cold laugh, glaring at her as hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Find somewhere else to sleep tonight then." He said angrily as he grabbed his shirt from the ground.

"Fine! I will!" She yelled as she stormed off towards her own room, tears running down her cheeks. Draco stood there for a moment before letting out a frustrated yell and slammed his hands down against the counter. He'd been so close…right there. He had found paradise within the flames and yet she had refused him. Weasley….he knew the other boy had ruined her enough to make her second guess herself and everything else. And now he'd even made her cry…brilliant. To top it all off he'd be sleeping alone tonight, he knew she wouldn't crack and go to see him so easily. With a sigh he went up to his own room, the taste of her still lingering on his lips.

Hermione had slammed her door shut and flopped down onto her bed, still crying and yet she wasn't completely sure why. She was confused, that much was very clear to her. Only minutes before she had been kissing Malfoy…he of all people…and now the memory of his lips gave her shivers. Yet she had passed away, she had forced him back. In some way he had opened up to her and she stopped it. That thought only made her cry harder, and the sound of his own door slamming shut down the hall. She let the tears flow freely them for herself, for him for Ron who had left her so damaged, and for everything else she couldn't explain. Eventually sleep did find her and she was once more a victim to the night, after a month of being free.

**********

_Hogwarts. She was there again, walking the halls. Something was wrong though. Something wasn't right. It was empty and cold now, nothing like the warmth and comfort she had always felt when she went there. She kept walking before realizing someone was there with her, someone was holding her hand. She looked down at the laced fingers and back up at whom she was with. Draco…He turned to her as she looked, somewhat taken aback. He gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled a distant smile at her. 'It's okay…' He said softly as he inclined his head forward and they kept walking. It seemed so natural in a way….walking through the place she once called home hand in hand with her past enemy…ironic. And yet the emptiness frightened her. It was like a part of her knew why it was like this, but she couldn't make it clear in her head. She continued to try and think as they walked down the Grand Staircase and through the big doors into the Great Hall. It was then the realization came back to her. _

_She tried to scream but it was silenced in her throat. She grabbed Draco's arm and tried to pull hi back but he wouldn't budge. 'You can't stop this Hermione. You can't save us.' He said as he pulled her further into the large room. The tables had been moved, disappeared. Death Eaters moved to block the exit as Hermione and Draco walked in, others had their wands pointed at the heads of people kneeling on the ground, their hands tied. Hermione looked to her left and right and saw all her friends, all those she cared about lined u next to each other at the mercy of the Death Eaters. Ron. Neville. Ginny. Tonks. Lupin. Sirius. Fred. George. Her parents. Luna. Dumbledore. Viktor. Everyone. But Harry….where was Harry? She was frantic now, where was he? Why wasn't anyone doing anything? As if reading her mind, Draco pointed towards the fireplace, his face blank as he did. The flames leapt up and out, Harry falling from them onto the ground, gripping his broken wand. He was covered in blood, some of his limbs twisted. Hermione once more tried to scream for him but couldn't. She couldn't even moved. The fire once more rose and Voldemort walked out from the flames, his black cloak billowing around him as he pointed his wand, and to Hermione's horror, the Elder Wand, at Harry who turned and faced him. In his other hand Hermione realized he held the impossible…Harry's invisibility cloak and the Resurrection Stone. All three of the Deathly Hallows now his. _

'_Did you truly believe you would triumph? The great Harry Potter….the boy who lived. The one destined to destroy me,' Voldemort said as he let out a wicked laugh and looked around the room at his grinning followers, 'But you have failed. How clever it was to chase my horcrux's how very bright of you. There is no one left to save you now, not even you,' His red, slit eyes met Hermione's and she felt tears run down her cheeks, 'You have killed them all little Mudblood,' She still tried to reach for Harry, to do anything, take his place if she had too, but she was much too late. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest, he simply lowered his head and waited for death, everyone was silent, 'Avada Kedavra!' He hissed as a jet of green light shot from his wand and hit Harry, the boy falling back and limp against the ground, his blood staining the floor as his body grew cold. NO! Hermione screamed out in her head, still unable to speak to do anything. Voldemort raised his hand and she knew what was going to happen. Shouts from the Death Eaters sounded in the hall as they all called out the killing curse, and Hermione watched as everyone fell dead around her. It was then she realized between sobs, that Draco wasn't beside her. Her shaking frame turned and saw Lucius Malfoy gripping his sons shoulder, his wand against his temple._

'_This is your fault you filthy girl. You Mudblood whore…' Lucius said through gritted teeth as Draco's eyes simply stared into hers as he stood still, not even trying to escape, 'He cared for you, and he will die for it. My only son, a blood traitor… a Mudblood lover…' Hermione shook her head, wanting to save him, protect him, she'd made a promise to help him and now she was powerless. The smallest of smiles came to Draco's lips as he watched her. _

'_This is all for you…' He said softly as Lucius called out the forbidden words, sending his son crashing to the ground in a mass of green light. Hermione screamed as loud as she could, until her lungs hurt but nothing came out. She had no wand to fight, no will to move her own body. Kill me! She called out with all her might. Kill me! Kill me! Don't leave me here to live! Fucking kill me too! She sobbed and sobbed but the Death Eaters and Voldemort turned away from her and walked casually out of the Great Hall as if they hadn't murdered all the ones she loved. Her brown eyes went to all their dead eyes, frozen in time. And still she cried out her own death wish, not wanting to continue her life, not wanting to keep living in this world any longer. _

Hermione was awoken by a hand on her mouth, and her own racking sobs of pain. She was hysterical. Draco's eyes were filled with worry as he watched her, keeping his hand against her mouth. Without warning he pulled her up and against his chest as she buried her head in his chest, still sobbing as she did, gripping onto him for dear life as she tried to regain reality. He was here, he was safe. It was only a dream. His arms were around her, smoothing her hair as he shushed her, "Sorry for being such an insufferable ass before…" She gave a small laugh and pulled back to look at him as he brushed her tears away with his hand.

"It's ok…just don't make me sleep alone again. I can't deal with that every night. I can't watch you all die again." When she made reference to him being included in her dream, he looked at her curiously but shook his head.

"Listen to me Hermione…I woke you up because I think someone's here… a Death Eater, one of the old regime. He's downstairs. You need to stay up here and quiet. I might be able to lock him up or something but if he sees you…..he'll most likely kill you." Their eyes met, realizing their world had been shattered. They wanted to leave the Manor yes…but at the same time it meant it would be over. All of it…and they both knew it. Now someone was there to disturb the little world they alone lived within.

"I'll stay up here…but please be careful Draco. And I'm sorry too…" He shook his head at what she said and stood up, drawing his wand.

"Don't be sorry. I get it, I really do." He said with a very slight smile as he disappeared from her room and headed downstairs. Hermione took a deep breath before finding clothes to throw on, if anything were to happen, she had to be ready to help in any way she could.

Draco cautiously made his way downstairs, wand raised as he heard noises coming from the foyer. He composed himself convincingly as he walked casually down the stairs, seeing the large, broad shouldered man before him, his wand raised too but he lowered it when he saw Draco, a smile on his pock-marked face.

"Draco…you look more like Lucius every day." His words were a secret insult to Draco whose face still remained expressionless.

"So the rumors were true Rookwood, you managed to escape going to Azkaban after all." Draco's eyes met his and he grinned an evil grin.

"That I did. Been wandering around ever since they caught everyone else. I was in the area and I wanted to see if your family was still around. Bloody hard to get in though…it was like a spell was keeping me out or something." Draco's fists clenched at this. _Idiot bastard…_

"Just me here now. My dad's in Azkaban and my mum died shortly after. It was too much for her, everything that happened." Draco nodded slightly as they both watched each other, a distrusting gaze in both their eyes. A thud sounded upstairs and Draco tried his best to keep composed. What had happened? Rookwood's eyes went to the stairs and then back to Draco's suspiciously.

"I thought you said you were alone here Draco…" The Death Eater's eyes went to Draco's shirt which was rumpled and tear stained from Hermione. He had to think fast now, this man wasn't the brightest of people but he was starting to catch on.

"Ancient house elves I expect. I've been meaning to do away with the older ones but I've been busy…"

"Impedimenta!" The man cried out without warning and Draco froze in place as he disappeared up the stairs. Draco's mind went a mile a minute. The curse would break quickly, but what if he found her before then? What if he was too late?

Hermione heard the spell called out and her eyes widened. She backed away from the top of the stairs and heard footsteps race up. Rookwood came into view, a malicious smirk spreading on his lips as he neared her, wand raised, his eyes filled with hate, "So you're what he's been hiding? What would Lucius think having a dirty little Mudblood in his house?"

"Get away from me…" Hermione said warningly as she watched the man come closer. This was too real, too soon. Just seeing him brought back a thousand old memories of pain to her, to the nightmares she tried to escape. She raised her wand and he laughed.

"Expelliarmus!" He called out and her wand flew away from her as he grabbed both her wrists with his large hands, "You should've died Mudblood. But I won't kill you yet. I'll let him see you with me, let it hurt him…the traitor." He laughed darkly in her ear as he slammed her back against the hallway wall. He ran his hot tongue up her cheek and Hermione struggled to force him off but he was much too strong. It was then the curse broke and Draco ran upstairs, wand out as his eyes widened in fury when he saw Rookwood. Hermione's scared eyes met his, begging for help.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Draco roared and Rookwood simply laughed, grabbing her thigh with his hand as he smirked at Draco.

"Fucking Mudbloods now are you Draco? And I thought you were a Malfoy…" With those words Hermione broght her knee up and slammed it into the man's groin as she ran over to Draco and grabbed her wand, "You little bitch…" He said doubled over in pain, his voice full of anger as he staggered forward towards her, wand raised as Draco stepped in front of her, shielding her with one arm as he pointed his wand at the man. Rookwood growled and charged at them , but this time Draco was ready. He swung his fist and it collided with the man's face who stumbled backwards.

"Avada Kedavra you piece of shit." Draco snarled as a jet of green light came from the tip of his wand and hit the Death Eater, Rookwood looking with slight shock at Draco and Hermione before falling in a great heap on the ground. Draco lowered his wand, still breathing heavily, as he too lowered his head. Hermione's grip on his arm loosened slightly as she too stared at the body. He stepped in front of her field of view, "Go to my room, I'll be there soon. I need to get rid of the body." Draco's voice was very soft as he spoke, a false calm. She nodded slightly, unsure and slightly unable to speak as she slipped past the fallen Death Eater, one of the last, and went into Draco's room.

He watched her go, his mind racing as he dragged Rookwood's body downstairs and outside. The man he killed…Killed…..Killer. Words kept repeating in his head. Maybe he did have the courage to be a murderer after all. But he couldn't let his Hermione be harmed. She was all he had now…all her cared about. No one would jeopardize that, or her life. He made a hole in the garden dirt and tossed the body in, staring down as the man lay limp in the Earth. What had he done? Why had Rookwood even come? It was all so much to comprehend…and now he was just like his father. He didn't even think twice. Draco let the dirt drown Rookwood as these thoughts encircled him, and he knew that he wanted to be back with her, to forget this, as unforgettable as it was. He stared down at the fresh grave once more before turning his back on it, a new fresh wound in his brain to bare.

Hermione crawled into his bed and waited silently for his return. Had that all really happened? Had Draco just murdered that man to save her. It gave her chills thinking about it. She had washed her cheek but could still feel his warm tongue there. It was almost like her nightmares, but this time Draco didn't die, he saved her, they had triumphed. Relief flooded her face as he entered his room, glancing at her before slipping into his bed beside her. He didn't wait for her to crawl into his arms, instead he pulled her close, trapping her against his chest, "You saved my life Draco…Thank…"

"Don't thank me. Don't talk about it. Just let me forget, like you said before. Let's just forget." He said and she obeyed, happy to be back in his arms, away from the pain and the reality. He stayed silent and so did she, both wanting sleep but knowing it wouldn't come tonight. He was a murderer and she had seen. It was all so painfully vivid. But they had each other's arms, and it would save them before daylight came to haunt them again.


	6. The Garden of Eden

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! There's sexual content in this one and Draco opens up. I tried making it more classy than anything else. Let me know what you think. =)**

They had spent the night in silence. Hermione had kept her arms firmly around him, relishing in the closeness and safety it gave her. Draco held her with equal eagerness, his mind still painfully heavy. After so many nights of the same, this seemed much different. It was as simple now…it was a yearning, a fear of letting their world crash if they left each other's arms. After Hermione's dream she didn't want to close her eyes and slip back into that world, but she knew that those dreams wouldn't haunt her now. After an eternity of staring into his tumultuous eyes, she fell asleep, and he watched her as his own thoughts haunted him. He was stone. Ice. And he would've been consumed if his fire hadn't been smoldering within his arms.

The moment Hermione's eyes opened she was frowning. The strong arms around her were gone, as was the beautiful boy they belonged to. A small note sat on the pillow beside her, she opened it eagerly, curious was the elegant script read. _Meet me in the garden. It's time I stop running. -D _The words made her stomach twist in knots as she stood up from his bed and gazed out the window. The sun shone brightly over the grounds, heat radiating onto her. The site of such a warm, nice day was miraculous in itself and Hermione quickly ran to her room to shower and change into an all white sun dress she had been eyeing in her closet. It seemed there was no better occasion then this to wear it. She pulled her hair back and tried best to calm her fast-beating heart as she walked downstairs and outside onto the grounds. It really was a beautiful day, despite everything that had happened the previous night. Hermione walked around to the back of the Manor where the garden spread out. There were pathways leading off into different areas of the grounds but she followed the one lined with colorful flowers, leading along a man-made forest path to a clearing by a small pond. Draco stood at it's edge, his back to her, dressed head to toe in black. His hair and skin were bright against the fabric and the sun, his hands in the pockets of his somewhat loose pants. He turned when he heard her footsteps and a very small smile crossed his lips.

"I didn't mean to leave you like that. I just needed to sort my head out a bit." He spoke softly, as he did Hermione walked closer to him. He seemed relaxed now, not as stiff. Even his eyes were brighter.

"I understand…For a moment I thought I was having another nightmare. I was scared I'd get out of bed and find you dead somewhere…" She smiled slightly, meaning it to be more of a joke but clearly he didn't see it that way. Instead he regarded her curiously for a moment before motioning to a bench where he sat down and she followed, sitting beside him. He looked out at the water and was silent, she watched him only for a moment before her gaze followed his. Very cautiously he laced his fingers with hers, not even glancing over to see her cheeks flush pink, "There's a lot on your mind isn't there?"

"Too much. And you were right. I need to let it out. I'll go insane here if I don't…" He turned to met her gaze, looking into her eyes and knowing his words were true, "I think I realized a lot last night, it seems clearer now. And I want to tell you…everything."

"I'll listen. You know I'm here." At those words and the kindness in her eyes he let out a small, saddened laugh as he turned his gaze away from her, unable to stand it.

"You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't care so much. After six years of doing nothing but going out of my bloody way to make your life hell, you're here. You sleep in my arms at night…I still think it's some trick of this whole mess. That I'll wake up one day and you'll never have been here at all. Then I'd see you again years from now and you'd hate me all over again. That would be hell." Their eyes met again and she rubbed her thumb against his hand, a small smile on her lips as she tired best to keep her breathing steady.

"I'm here and I'm as real as you. You've changed. I wish you'd believed me when I tell you that….and I know it was the war. Just tell me what happened, let me know it all." She looked at him with a comforting gaze as he turned back to the water and was silent for another few moments.

"As far back as I can remember I was taught to hate people who weren't like my family and I. Muggleborns, blood traitors, Muggles…anyone who wasn't a pureblood wizard. When I was little I didn't understand it…my father saw me talking to a young Muggle girl as she took her dog for a walk near our house. He was furious…more angry than I ever saw him. He took me into the basement and beat me around a bit, told me there was no need to associate with scum like that. Filth is what he called her…." Draco's eyes closed, not wanting to see the pain and shock on Hermione's face, "I was too scared of him not to obey, and admired him too much not to follow in his footsteps. I can't say I was torn…I was only a child, and what child ever second guesses their parents? Especially if they were like mine and spoiled me rotten…. They taught me that family and blood meant everything and I believed them of course, all they had ever done was love me unconditionally, however flawed it truly was.

And I thrived on what they gave me and what I was. I couldn't tell you how happy I was to get my powers. I tormented the house elves with them every chance I got…" At these words Hermione shuddered and he squeezed her hand lightly, "I'm not proud of it. And I'm even less proud of how I acted in Hogwarts. Of course I knew about Voldemort," Saying his name sent shivers through Draco's body, it was now Hermione who squeezed his hand, "My father told me that he was going to make the world better for our family, and get rid of everyone different. But he told me to be secretive about what I knew, and I listened. Any chance to avoid his wrath was one I took. And so I tried to befriend Potter…I had heard all about how he brought down the Dark Lord. My father thought that maybe if we became friends I could persuade him to see our side of things….and I tried. But we were instant enemies. I don't blame him really. I was a nasty little git," A sad smile crossed his lips as he stared out at the water, "I just couldn't get the things my father told me out of my head, and I believed in them so much got sorted into the very House that would keep my mind poisoned. And my parents couldn't be happier….

It was all downhill from there really….but you know that. Because soon you became victim of my intolerance and hatred. I was jealous of all of you really….Potter with his fame and knack for saving the day despite how idiotic he proved to be, Weasley for his place in your group and his skill at playing hero, and you…you who could answer any question right, who had a fire always burning inside her. So passionate…And I can honestly say I hated you all. You had the glory. And here I was, a Malfoy who wasn't doing much to make father proud. But I was a coward, it's always been my downfall. Potter was always the hero, and my father hated that it wasn't me. But once Voldemort came back everything changed…I know your life did too, but mine did in a completely different way. I was nearly old enough to join up and I knew it too. Part of me saw it as an honor of course, but part of me was terrified. Then when my father got locked up, things got really hard. My mother and I even considered leaving, but it was too risky. They'd find us and make us pay. I didn't know then what Voldemort wanted from me, but I found out soon.

That's when I lost control of my life completely. It was different than running around for Umbridge casting curses on people breaking rules….the most evil wizard alive wanted me to kill Dumbledore and I didn't know what to do. And damn Snape for ever helping me…." Draco's grip on her hand tightened and he looked down, blinking back the tears that filled his eyes, hers fell silently down her cheeks, "Everything could've been so much different. I spent our sixth year a total wreck…sneaking around, not caring about school…and becoming one of them, a Death Eater," He turned his arm to look at the tattoo, "After I got it I knew I didn't want it, I was still a coward. That's why I could never just walk into Dumbledore's office and kill him. I couldn't….And Merlin…looking into his eyes up in that Tower the night of the battle…killed me. He offered to help me, but I couldn't be reasoned with. And I know now he could've protected me, you all could've, and maybe have saved my mother too. I thought I was stuck in the dark…I'd gone too far to come back. And then watching Snape kill him….and Potter try and catch us. Everything I did that year still haunts me. But it was only a prelude wasn't it?" He let out a sad laugh as he turned to look at her, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No….please….go on." Hermione said in a small weak voice and he nodded slightly.

"I can't imagine what you went through in the year after that, hell I'm sure. But he was here Hermione…living in my house. And we were all his slaves. I tried to stay away from everything as much as possible, I couldn't watch him torture and kill people where I used to play as a child. But I wasn't even safe in my own room. He was always there, in my head, wanting me to prove my loyalty. I was so thankful he wasn't here when you showed up…what would you have done? Even worse…what would I have done? Would I have tried to save you?" He looked away from her gaze and back to the surface of the pond, "Then I probably would've watched and I'm ashamed to say that. I was still a coward. I knew you were getting tortured and did nothing…truth be told, I was too happy to see you all. There was still hope that this whole thing could be stopped. And your miraculous escape proved that. But Voldemort returned and he sensed my happiness, and so I was punished. That was one reason why I started….hurting myself. I needed to keep up a wall to block him and everyone else out. I couldn't let my feelings be known.

And then after so much death and strife, it was time to attack Hogwarts. I hated that we were going there. I had missed it so much…it was my home. And now I was going to ruin it and everyone else inside. I was in hell…I had to have been. I remember trying my best to stay away from the Killing Curse, and that didn't sit well with the other Death Eaters. I was separated from my parents and they couldn't protect me….so I had to start using worse curses. But I wouldn't kill, I refused. I found Crabbe and Goyle and eventually we found you. And you saved my life, even if theirs wasn't saved. My only friends, lost that night. But you all somehow saved me. I didn't understand…and then when they brought Potter into the Great Hall, my heart sunk. It was over….you had lost. I was going to become even more of a monster and a killer. I think it was then I knew I'd changed. I wasn't the brainwashed child my father had made, at some point I'd grown up and become my own man. I saw you and Weasley in the Great Hall and in such pain, I felt for you then, because you knew it was over too. But then the impossible…Potter had survived. And he defeated Voldemort. But it wasn't the end, it was never the end. I watched as they dragged my father away, sparing my mother and I because truly we had done nothing. Plus I became like a walking corpse…void…empty. Both my mother and I agreed we'd stay away from the Manor for awhile, we couldn't come back here. We left Hogwarts before everything had calmed down and we went far away. She was weak though and sick. It had been too much for her. That summer I watched her life fade away, her sanity too. She died a month before our 7th year. I buried her by the sea and told no one…I didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore. I didn't want my family involved. So I stayed at Blaise's for the rest of the summer, barely talking, animal-like and cold. After awhile he was sick of me too. So I went back to Hogwarts alone and with no one. I thought going back would be good for me. But it was all just a reminder of what had happened to my life and my family, how I'd been destroyed. I was empty and still branded. All I lived for was seeing you and knowing you'd survived. You were the fire ever burning in my world full of ice. I didn't understand why I was suddenly drawn to you, but I was. I kept my distance though because it seemed that everyone I touched died. Or ended up hating me. I didn't think you except me, and I knew Potter and Weasley wouldn't….but I wanted you all to know someday that in the end I was hoping you'd win, even I was too cowardly to join you," He wiped more tears from her eyes and smiled slightly, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't know….I could've helped you…I could've…"

"No, you couldn't have. I was much too stubborn and lost. But you already have helped me Hermione….you kept me sane, even when you didn't know it." He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it, the gesture soft, making her lips part slightly.

"I just don't understand what changed…You hated me. I'm grateful for it of course. I just don't know why." Hermione asked softly as he turned to her and looked into her eyes, the same small, sad smile still vaguely on his lips.

"Come on Granger…" She laughed softly at the way he spoke, "Smart girl like you hasn't figured this all out yet? I didn't care about you at first of course, you were right about that. But I lost everyone. My friends, my family…I was and am alone. But one thing stayed the same. You, Weasley, and Potter didn't change. You all still glared at me in corridors and at least acknowledged me. Draco Malfoy wasn't dead to you yet, even though he was to the rest of the world. Isn't that what everyone strives to hold on to? That one last strand of normalcy in their lives to keep them from going under. You three were it. But you Hermione…Merlin…you were different. I watched you, and for once it was through eyes unclouded with hate. It was through yearning to hold onto the one thing that didn't change. And bloody hell…after awhile even looking at you could knock me over. Because you are so much more than a Muggle born and all the other things I thought you were. You're one hell of a woman Granger," More tears slid down her cheeks at what he said, so unbelievably right. His stormy eyes bore into hers as the tears slipped down but his fingertips were there to catch him with such care and softness it awed her. He was passion and kindness. Cold and careful. Forbidden and needful. It was then Hermione realized and welcomed the mass amounts of feelings she had been harboring for the man before her whose fingertips lovingly touched her cheeks. She accepted it all, "And I promised to tell you everything, the truth. There's more you need to know…just don't hate me for it."

"I couldn't…." She said softly, understanding the true depth of her words as he took a deep breath.

"When you came here you told me someone had called you, like a spell had willed you to this place…it wasn't a coincidence…." He struggled with the words, suddenly unable to meet her gaze, "You have to understand I was going insane here. You weren't around to keep me grounded. It was me Hermione…I called you. I'd been calling for weeks, trying all the Dark Magic I could to find a way to bring you to me. I just hoped somehow I would reach you. And you came…." He looked back into her eyes, seeing a sea of emotion within them and worried about what she would think. What if she hated him for bringing her here? He knew he had nothing left to lose, except her, and he knew he had to tell her, "Voldemort put the curse on this house, and it should've faded when he died but it didn't. And I knew there was only one real way to break it. I thought you would surely come up with it but you haven't….it's love. The one thing Voldemort didn't understand and couldn't overpower. That's why I needed you here Hermione. Not only to keep me sane. And not only because there was a chance you could break the curse….but because I love you. And maybe there was a slight chance, an impossible chance that you might love me back the curse would be broken and we would be free. But who could ever love someone like me? You couldn't…and I don't blame you." Malfoy released her hands and Hermione found them cold without his touch. Her body and mind seemed frozen with the words he'd just spoken. He'd brought her here…and he loved her. A love that he hoped would save them both. But could she ever love Draco Malfoy? They had been so involved in their conversation that neither had noticed the sky turn a dangerous gray the same color reflected in Draco's eyes. The sky seemed to open up suddenly and rain began to pour down upon them. Instinctively Hermione jumped up, Draco slowly stood, thinking she had reacted to what he said.

"Draco I…" Hermione said as the rain fell on them, but he shook his head to silence her, leaning in close as both of them quickly became soaked to the bone.

"You don't say anything you just had to know. I understand. How could anyone love someone who doesn't even love himself?" Hermione felt the tears coming again as he moved in to touch his lips very lightly to hers. She wanted to move into him and accept his lips but he stayed back, his hand moving up to hold her neck as his lips grazed hers. This kiss was unlike the others. It wasn't bound by passion and want. It was light and tender, it was love, "Goodbye Hermione." He said as he pulled back slightly, his lips lingering near hers. And in that moment she wanted him more than anything but in an instant he was gone, disappearing back into the house. The rain fell in buckets on her, washing away the feel of his lips. Why wasn't this easy anymore? It wasn't simply hating him, or sleeping in his bed to keep the demons at bay. It was real. And it was love. She let her sobs ring out into the rain filled air as she waited for an answer to come to her from the darkening sky.

Draco went swiftly up to his room and started a fire, leaning against the mantle to gaze into the depths. He had told her everything, his fire, and now she was someone thinking all about the things he'd done. It was him who called her to the Manor, with such false hope that maybe she would feel for him. But he knew she still loved Weasley. The bloody prat…He stared at the fire and thought of these things. Thought of the taste of her lips on his, the warmth she held as he wrapped her in his arms every night. Torturous. Any time he'd get close she push back or he'd move away. A moment of passion always led to a moment of pain. The girl he loved could never love him back. Not after the years of torment he'd caused her. It had all been in vain. Maybe he wasn't meant to love. Maybe it truly didn't exist.

**********

Hermione had made her decision. She stumbled back towards the doors of the Malfoy Manor, rain soaked as she walked inside, her feet leading her upstairs. It all seemed so obvious now. Her mind was blank as she walked, one boy staying cemented in her thoughts. Not Harry…the friend she always worried about and looked up to. Not Ron…the one she had loved and been hurt by. No…it was Draco Malfoy, the boy who she now knew held her heart and cared so truly about her. She pulled open his door and stormed inside, his head turning from the fire to look at her curiously, "You're going to freeze if you stay in those clothes." His voice was dull as he spoke, back to the old façade, but she wouldn't have that. Not now, not ever.

"Then warm me up." She said back with similar nonchalance as she moved close to him and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down to press her lips firmly to his. The irony of her statement and the rough press of his lips surprised him, but he still wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her swiftly against him, moving closer to the fire to help warm her soaking frame. After a moment of rough, longing kisses he pulled back to stare disbelievingly into her eyes.

"But you don't want me…you want Weasley. You can't care about a monster like me, a killer…." He went to turn his head but she clasped his chin with her hand and forced him to meet her gaze.

"He ruined me Draco. I thought I wanted him but I don't. I know that now because I only want you," Draco looked at her in slight awe as she spoke, her eyes ablaze and sure, "You say I can't love a monster…you're wrong. If you see yourself as a monster then so be it, because I do love you all the same. Despite everything. I know that now. I love you Draco Malfoy."

He didn't wait for more, the words spilling into him and filling up his soul with fire and light. His lips came crashing to hers once more in a love-filled longing and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she accepted as it met hers. Suddenly she couldn't be close enough to him, trying to press herself as tightly against him as possible as he too pulled her close. She shivered in his arms from the cold and the sensation of him being there, his body's warmth trying to envelop hers. She moved her hands to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside and he didn't hesitate to press his body to hers, despite her cold clothes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He said softly as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, being separated from his lips seemed like an eternity. He wanted to be sure she wanted this, he didn't want her pulling away again. If this was love he wanted to burn in her fire. He didn't want it to stop.

"Don't stop. Please…don't." As if reading his mind she answered him, so sure in what she said. Draco wasn't Ron…Ron had loved her and then simply wanted her. Draco just loved her. She knew now he really did. This wasn't for the sake of having sex….Hermione knew he'd done that many times before. It was for love. Hermione kicked off her shoes as his hands reached around to unzip the back of her dress, pressing his lips to hers once more. Hermione's hands went to his belt to unfasten it as he slipped out of his shoes. They stumbled closer to the bed as she ran her fingers through his hair and she stepped out of her dress, nearly naked before him. He pulled down his pants and stood in green boxers as she fell back onto his bed, he over her as his lips went to her neck.

Slowly they moved further back on the bed, Draco's hand trailing down her thigh to pull it against him as his lips gently sucked on her neck. He met her gaze with his, eyes dark and sensual as she silently gave him permission as he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. His lips trailed down her chest and she gasped as they found her nipple. She pulled him closer, wanting to separate their last barricade and he seemed to understand as he slipped from his boxers and pulled her underwear down and she pushed them off the bed. And this seemed so much like fate, fire and ice coming together. She felt him against her leg with a slight fear in her chest and a longing. His lips went lovingly back to hers as his hands explored her body, drowning in this single perfect moment with the girl he knew he loved. He pulled back once more as she parted her legs, he met her beautiful gaze with his. His hand moved up to cup her cheek, knowing this would be her first time and he wanted to make sure she was ready. She nodded slightly, her eyes wide as he brushed his lips against hers and looked back into her eyes, "Just stay with me love, just look at me." He didn't have to ask again as their eyes remained locked and he slipped slowly, carefully into her. Hermione let out a whimper of pain as he did, but he rubbed her cheek softy as he was enveloped by her fire, by her. He let out a moan as he slowly moved within her, hoping not to hurt her as he did. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Despite the slight pain she wanted him, all of him, and she didn't want it to end. As pleasure enveloped her she called out his name and he whispered 'I love you' into her ear as he too became victim to burning pleasure. After he slowly moved from on top of her and pulled the blankets over them as she moved her bare frame close to him, completely warm as she laid against his pale chest, happy, "Was I ok?" She asked shyly as she tilted her head up to look at him and he smiled softly. The final wall had indeed been broken.

"You were brilliant," He said softly as his lips touched her forehead, "You don't…regret that we did that, do you? That it was with me?" At these words Hermione moved to look into his gray eyes better, a disbelieving look on her face at what he said. He second guessed himself, not at his own skill and what he felt, but at taking her virginity.

"No. I will never regret that. I'm so glad I never did it with Ron. It was meant to be with you." At those words they kissed once more, soft and gentle like the kiss he gave her outside, but this wasn't a goodbye, it was a new beginning.

"I love you so much Hermione." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, the words he was once afraid of now so easily slipping through his lips. She smiled as he said them, knowing how true they were.

"I love you too Draco…" She replied as they curled up together, eyes closing to let sleep come. No more demons to fend off in each other's arms. Draco had finally captured the fire he so long coveted, he'd opened himself up and let all that haunted him out. And Hermione had found love and realized it, something she didn't believe would ever be possible again. Their troubles evaporated in that one, perfect afternoon. Murder, death, pain, curses, all gone from their minds.


	7. The Eighth Piece of Seven

**AN: Sorry this has taken forever I've been crazy busy. Originally I was going to make this the last chapter but I've decided to split it up, plus now you can read this part. =) So hopefully I'll get to work on the end soon. I'll probably write a nice epilouge involving Harry and Ron, or just leave it off, I'm not quiet sure yet. Either way enjoy. And if you guessed what I was going to do by the chapter name, kudos. Enjoy =)**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and instantly a lazy, happy smile crossed her lips. Her bare body still lay next to Draco's, laying her head against his shoulder. She had never felt more content, more comfortable. She knew they hadn't slept too long, the sun had fallen in the sky, nearly sunset. And what a day they had had. She had confessed her love for him and he had told her everything. It didn't seem real. She propped herself up to look down at his angelic sleeping face, so innocent and peaceful when all the anger and sadness was taken away. A slight blush came to her cheeks when she thought of what they had done a few hours previous. She knew he doubted himself…he thought she would regret that he had taken her virginity, but she couldn't regret it. It had been too right. Now she lightly touched her lips to his chin and he didn't stir. She smiled slightly as she brushed them against his cheeks, his forehead. A noise escaped his throat as his gray eyes opened when her lips grazed his. His arms came up to move around her.

"A bloke could get used to waking up to that…" He said groggily as he looked at her, a small smile on his lips as he did. She reflected his smile and looked into his eyes, "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, a slight look of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Honestly…What we did…it was…" Hermione began to say, looking for the proper words to relate. His gaze moved from hers.

"Perfect…" He whispered as he looked back at her and she blushed, cuddling back into his arms. They remained silent for a few moments before she piped back up.

"This is all a bit ironic isn't it? After our history…" She smiled as he gently rubbed her arm with his fingertips, his face a mask as it always was, "Maybe I was scared to admit I liked you after I got to know you here. I'd always assumed you were the kind of guy who had sex with a girl and left. Part of me believed I'd wake up and you'd be gone away from me again." The words she spoke set his insides on fire. After him thinking he didn't deserve her, that she was crazy to forgive him…it was really her who felt worried about him. His arms around her tightened and he brought his lips to her ear.

"I may've been that guy once…but I'm not anymore. I wouldn't leave you. You're all I care about Hermione." He whispered as he touched his lips to her temple, "I meant it when I said I loved you, I do, with all my cold heart." Hearing those words brought a smile to her lips as she buried her face in his warm chest.

"I know who you are Draco. And as much as you'd like to think you're some heartless monster, you're not."

"I killed a man….you saw me do it. I saw the horror in your eyes don't try and play it off." He hissed in a whisper at her and she went silent. The thoughts of what he had done hadn't escaped him. No matter what bliss he had felt with the girl in his arms, he was still a murderer now and she had seen. He hated when she saw the worst in him. Hermione felt the pain emanating from him and was saddened by it.

"You didn't do it for pleasure. Or just for the mere satisfaction of killing. You did it because he threatened me. He was going to rape me in front of you Draco," Hearing the truth aloud stung both of them, "You saved my life and countless others because of what you did. It may've been wrong yes…but it doesn't make you a monster. The pain you feel and the guilt you harbor is proof of that. You're human. We make mistakes. You're allowed to mess up." He was quiet as she spoke, mulling over the words as they left her lips.

"I was never allowed to be a failure. I wasn't supposed to make mistakes." He said darkly and the tone of his voice made Hermione cuddle closer against him, trying to comfort him. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek softly and his eyes instinctively closed.

"It's over. The war. The pain. The sadness. All of it. You don't have to be perfect. You can just be a person again. You can just be…Draco." He knew she was right, although he barely knew who that was anymore. He touched his fingertips to her lips.

"I love you…" He whispered softly, saying the words again with ease. They flowed out with truth and emotion he was still cautious about letting free. She smiled as he said it again, memories of previous activities flooding her mind.

"I love you too." She replied and hearing it made him feel better about everything. His troubles slipped back into his mind once again.

"Let me take you out tonight. On a….date." he said the word clumsily and grinned, "How about it? Our first date, we can talk more about everything too if you'd like. I'll meet you at your room in forty five minutes? Will that be enough time for you to do all that girly shit of yours?" She made a face at him and pulled the covers around her as she sat up.

"Despite your last comment that sounds lovely. I've never really been on a real date before…" Her face flushed pink as she crawled from his bed wrapped in a blanket but he grabbed hold of the fabric, a devilish grin spread across his perfect features.

"Going to steal my sheets now are we?" Hermione's blush deepened at the lustful, wicked look in his eyes. She made a face at him and he released the blankets and moved towards the door, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked…" The edge of his voice made her turn and playfully glare at him.

"Your damn lucky I can love an insufferable git like you." She grinned but his smile turned warm as he looked at her.

"I know I am." They met each other's gazes for another moment before she disappeared from his room. Draco laid back and put his hands over his eyes, trying best not to think. Despite the glorious day he was having, it still didn't disguise the fact that he had indeed murdered a man. The vision of Rookwood's body falling into the open grave kept repeating over and over again. The image of Hermione's bare, beautiful body coming together with his in the heat of passion replayed as well. The memory seemed distant, unreal, sending shivers along his skin. He wished now she had stayed and confirmed that it had all been real. But he knew it had. And that thought alone kept him from losing his mind. He had his fire and she had him. A madman's dream come to pass.

*****************

Hermione was still red in the face as she entered her room. Yet to her disappointment she found herself cold without him there. She never thought in a million years she would ever miss the feeling of Draco Malfoy's arms but now it was all she desired. Desire. The simple word flashed thoughts into her head and she laughed silently to herself. She let his warm, lovely smelling sheets fall to her feet as she went and got into her shower, wanting to look her best for tonight.

When she got out she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into her room where a small house elf stood. The little creature seemed to be shaking with force, Hermione frowned slightly, "Are you alright?"

"Master Draco says Mimpsy mustn't bow to nice Hermione Granger. He says I must act more like a free elf miss. He already presented Mimpsy with a glove," Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of Draco freeing all his house elves. Maybe S.P. E. W wasn't completely lost after all, "He asked Mimpsy to bring you this dress miss." Hermione turned and looked on her bed and covered her mouth with a gasp when she saw the dress there. It was silken and red, perfect and most certainly expensive. When Hermione turned back to thank Mimpsy the elf was already gone. She smiled slightly as she slipped on his gift and found it fitting perfectly. She knew he'd come and get her soon and didn't waste time in rushing around her room to get ready, knocking over things in the process. As she put her hair up and heard a knock on the door, it was then her mind perceived what she had just seen. She turned back and looked on the ground where a book from the Malfoy's library had fallen. _Dark Enchantments and How to Counterattack Them _lay open near her feet. At first she didn't understand why the sight had made her so awed but then the reality of their situation came back to them. "Hermione?" Draco called out and she didn't find words as she bent down to pick up the book and he opened the door, watching her. She had taken the book to try and break the impossible sticking charm placed upon it but it had broken itself. She turned to Draco with a grin on her face.

"You're a genius."

"Well I always thought so…" He smirked back at her before noticing the open book in her arms, "The book…" His voice was soft with the same awe she had.

"Voldemort feared love didn't he? You were right. We're breaking the curse," Hermione was ecstatic as she flung the book on to bed and moved towards Draco, "Let's go see if we can step outside the grounds." His hand shot out and tightly grabbed her arm as she went to move past him into the hall. His face was stoic as she looked at him but his eyes gave him away. Their gray depths were scared. Some sick part of him didn't want them to have to leave. He didn't want it to end.

"Can it wait until afterwards?" His voice had somewhat darkened and Hermione simply nodded, the smile leaving her face at his tone. He averted his eyes from hers shamefully at his own selfishness and slipped his hand into hers, "You look stunning." He said softly as they stepped into the hallway. She was silent, not wanting to further upset him but also worried about his mental state. This house had affected him much worse than it had affected her. He lead her further into the upstairs.

"Aren't we going to the dining room?" The break in her silence made him glance over at her with a small, sad smile.

"I hate it in there. It's where all our Death Eater meetings were held. Voldemort liked torturing people in there too. Not the best place to eat dinner. I did the first couple of times to make it seem more normal to you." He voice was even and still somewhat cold as he led her towards a door that led out to a balcony overlooking the grounds. A slight frown was on her lips as she thought of how their conversation had took a turn. Draco saw the look on her face and opened the balcony doors, causing her jaw to drop in shock. Instruments had been charmed to play softy, rose petals carpeted the stone floor, a small table with candles was set up and they set was just beginning to set in the distance.

"It's perfect…" She said softly as she turned to look in his storm cloud eyes and he half smiled.

"If anything I was taught how to make a good first date. I can treat a lady right." He moved to pull her chair out as she sat down, a soft smile on her lips as she did. He sat across from her and smiled, "It's the Malfoy way."

"Thank you…for everything. This, the dress…it's too much, really it is." Hermione said with a slight blush as he reached across the table and took her hand.

"No, it's not. I had that dress lying around for the right girl. Now just shut up and enjoy my brilliant work would you Granger?" He smirked and she couldn't help but smile back. Even his sarcastic quips had become something she loved. He waved his wand and food appeared before them magically. He raised his glass to hers, "To entrapment." He looked into her eyes and felt the wave of emotion that always came with it as she lifted her glass against his.

"To entrapment with my mortal enemy." She smiled as they both took a sip. Dinner was excellent. After what had been an awkward moment beforehand she had masked if with inquiring to learn more about him. Things like how he taught himself to play Muggle guitar and had been hiding it for years, his love for fizzing whisbees, his favorite Quidditch team, and she even dragged out of him his favorite books. And he was equally as fascinated with her. Soon enough they were laughing and it seemed that all of their problems, past and future, were far away.

"And by that time Goyle had eaten practically his weight in Cockroach Clusters and we swore he wouldn't make it through the rest of the night without throwing up all over the Common Room. Won fifty galleons on that gits strong stomach." Draco said laughing and Hermione joined him, trying to catch her breath, "Just goes to show you no one should ever dare bet against me. I don't lose."

"Better be careful there Malfoy you'll fall off your chair if your head gets any bigger." Hermione said rolling her eyes and laughing. Draco made a face at her and took the wine glass from her hand, standing up.

"You love, have had too much wine. Well you can help hold my head up then," He held his hand out for her, "Dance with me." The magnetic look in his captivating eyes was enough to make her heart melt and she took his hand willingly as he swooped her up into his arms. His hands went to her waist and hers locked around his neck. He smiled a crooked smile down at her and lightly touched his lips to her forehead, "Are you glad that I was your first for everything?" He asked it shyly as he looked into her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied softly as he pulled her closer in his arms, resting his head against hers and she closed her eyes as he lead her around in a slow and steady dance. They were quiet for awhile, just happy to be in each other's company before Hermione pulled back and saw the sleepy look in his gray eyes, "You should go get some rest. I want to do some research in the library before bed, I may be able to figure out more of what's going on with the curse." He nodded slightly as she spoke and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"I'll wait up. But you go play bookworm. I know you've been going mental without proper literature Granger." He smirked wickedly at her before they both left the balcony. Hermione lightly pecked him on the cheek as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Tonight was perfect…today was…incredible," Her blushed deepened and Draco smiled slightly at the affect he had on her, "I'm trying to say thank you again."

"Would you stop thanking me already? You complain about me having a big head but you're encouraging it," Her smiled faded slightly and he smirked at her, "You're welcome Hermione. You deserve nothing less. And sorry for…being a sodden git before…" He looked to the ground but she moved to lightly touch her lips to his.

"Quit apologizing Malfoy." She said with a small grin before disappearing towards the library, he simply shook his head and smiled as he headed for his room. Lying on the couch in front of the fire and reading seemed like a decent enough idea for him to do while he was waiting for her to decide to come to bed. As Draco went to lay on the couch in his room, Hermione happily made her way to the library. Before walking into the room had simply upset her, the books were unreadable then. Now she made her way to the back and started picking out an armful of books that she hoped would help in her research about why they had been trapped her and why the curse hadn't broken after Voldemort's death. She settled herself down at a table in front of the fire and began to read.

The Malfoy library certainly held numerous dark volumes. Her lids were getting heavy reading about dark curses set by ancient wizards, hexes set up by old magic organizations, different spells created for use of Dark Magic. None of it seemed to add up. Finally, as a yawn escaped her lips, she came upon a word she hoped she'd never have to learn any more about again. Horcrux. Her brows furrowed in interest as she began to read, the information here very old and clearly valuable. Having had it over a year ago could've greatly helped her, Harry, and Ron in their hunt to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcuxs. It was then her eyes widened in realization as an ear piercing scream erupted from upstairs, Draco's bloodcurdling cry. Hermione didn't have time to second guess, she just jumped up and ran.

*************

_Draco's gray eyes opened and he found that morning had come. He stretched his arms out and found that Hermione wasn't there with him. Strange…he thought as he got out of bed, an action he realized he wasn't in control of. He frowned mentally, the gesture not crossing his face as he pulled on a black robe and slipped his wand into his pocket as he headed out of his room and downstairs. What was going on? Had the curse manifested in some new way? He didn't know why he had no control of his body which was definitely his own, he could tell by the wand, the hands, the feel of everything. He hoped Hermione was around her somewhere to help him. He tried to call out her name and failed. Something was wrong. _

_He walked into the parlor and turned down the stairs that led into the basement. No…he hated it there. Darkness and misery was all that lie down there. And yet his feet continued down the stone steps, the air growing cold against his skin. He pulled out his wand and waved it as torches flickered on down the dark hallway. He opened the door at the end and stepped in the dimly lit basement. And internal shudder washed over him as his eyes went to the dungeon cells and over to the protected magical artifacts. A single glint of ruby red eyes flashed in the corner of his vision but he ignored it, his head wouldn't turn back. Where had he seen that before? It was quickly cast aside when the faint sound of crying could be heard from the last cell. It was then his heart broke into a thousand pieces. Now he willed his feet to run to the cell but they simply walked casually towards it. He brought out his wand and turned towards the prisoner inside and mentally his face was horrified, but it remained a calm mask. _

_Hermione lay curled up in the corner, the red dress he had given her hung in tatters on her dirt-covered body. She looked up when he came towards the bars, her tear stained cheeks and the look of utter pain and hopelessness in her eyes destroyed him. She looked away and tried best to mask her agony, tried to look strong. Draco wanted to storm into the cell and take her into his arms, save her from whatever was happening, but he couldn't make his limbs obey. To his dismay a small, sick smile crossed his lips as he looked at her, a hateful look entering her beautiful eyes, "Enjoying your captivity Mudblood?" He spoke the words, it was his voice and yet they were enough to rip apart his insides. _

"_You liar…." Her voice was a harsh whisper, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke, malice in her tone, "You protected me…you told me you loved me…you made me love you….you ruined me! You horrible, evil, wicked Death Eater pig!" The last words she screamed in fury at him and a small, amused laugh escaped his lips. 'Hermione! This isn't me! I love you! Don't listen…don't fucking believe what he's saying!' Draco willed in his mind enough to make his whole head ache. Draco's arm lifted and unlocked the cell as he stepped in and put up a shield behind him so she couldn't escape. Internally he tried to reach for her, exerted everything he could but it was useless._

"_I never loved you…how could I ever lower myself to love such a filthy, disgusting thing like you? Not even Weasley is dirty enough to stick his dick in you. I only did for a good shag. And to take away what you prize most. And you know you loved every second of it." A wicked smirk crossed his lips as he looked at her. On the inside Draco felt near to breaking point, the girl he loved more than life itself was being fed lies and she was in pain, he couldn't help. She grabbed a small rock and threw it at him, hitting him in the face and Draco felt the smirk disappear, a look of fury replacing it._

"_I HATE YOU!" She bellowed at him as he cast a spell to bind her arms and legs, the internal Draco feeling on the verge of tears, "You are a horrible bastard of a human being. I hope they find you and kill you like you deserve." Draco felt an angry growl rise in his throat as he waved his wand and a long scratch mark appeared on her cheek and began to bleed, he did it two more times and Hermione fought back tears._

"_Promise to play nice and I'll make this easy on you this time." _

"_Fuck you!" She yelled as the tears spilled over and began to fall, Draco's would be falling too if he had control, this sight was destroying him. He was going to torture her and he knew she wouldn't give in, she was much too strong. Draco grabbed her tied up hands and snapped one of her fingers, she cried out in pain as he snapped two more._

"_Ready to give up Mudblood?"_

"_Never you bastard!" She cried out and on the inside Draco cried with her, unable to save her. He moved back as flames sprouted on the tip of his wand and he began to burn her, anywhere skin was exposed, her legs, her chest, her arms. She yelled out in agony as he did and a sick, satisfied smile formed on his lips as she fell sideways on the ground, still crying. Draco felt his foot come back and he was screaming inside as he brought it forward hard and kicked it into her ribs, breaking them. He wanted to die, he wanted to be tortured a thousand times over for having his hands do this to his fire, his Hermione. He looked down at her one last time before taking away the Shield Charm and walking out of the cell, locking it. Her cries ceased and she was silent. Inside Draco's heart dropped as his head turned and looked back at the broken, now lifeless figure on the floor, her eyes vacant and open. Inside Draco lost himself, it felt like he had died with her. The smug smile on his lips disgusted him. As he turned to go back upstairs, he caught his reflection in a mirror. His face was of the normal state but it was his eyes that caused him to scream endlessly. They were red with slits for pupils. His screams echoed empty inside of his head._

*************

"Draco! Draco wake up!" Hermione shouted as she shook his shoulders, trying to wake him from his nightmare. She had darted upstairs as fast as she could and found him shaking and screaming on the couch, he had accidentally fallen asleep. Clearly she'd been researching longer than she had thought. His gray eyes shot open and in second he registered that she was there and pulled her on top of him, gripped her tightly in his arms and burying his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry…." He whispered into her neck as he crushed her body to his, trying to grasp every piece of her he could. Hermione stroked his hair softly and shushed him, laying her head against his shoulder.

"It was only a dream….everything's ok now. It wasn't real."

"Don't leave me…don't ever leave. I can be better. I can try. I'll protect you I promise. Just don't leave me alone." His words were quick and agonized, still somewhat asleep and shaken by is dream but the words were true. The emotion that he was showing was almost too much, even for him, "I'm not evil. I'm not _him_…" Those words were mostly for his own comfort. Hermione kissed his neck softly as he gripped her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I won't leave you, I can't. I need you Draco," He nodded slightly at her words, "It was only a dream…" He held her in his arms for awhile longer in silence, she snuggling against his chest as the memory of his dream faded away, even the look of Voldemort's eyes in his. He whispered vaguely what had happened and she didn't respond in words, only gentle, warm kisses on his skin to calm him down. After some time he took a deep breath and sat up, taking her into his lap before getting up with her in his arms and moving over to the bed where they both collapsed. He took her hand, not wanting to be apart from her in any way after what he had seen, it had been much too vivid.

"We can't keep going on like this anymore Hermione. As much as I like staying away from the world here with you it needs to end. This place is dangerous to both of us," He turned to her with sadness in his eyes as he reached his hand up to cup her cheek. This had been his biggest fear, leaving this place and having everything change, "They'll be looking for you." Those words made her freeze. Her friends…her family…what would she tell them? That she'd fallen in love with Draco Malfoy while being trapped at the Malfoy Manor? She knew he wondered the same thing, and maybe that she would give him up to go back to her old life.

"It couldn't last forever could it?" She reflected his sad smile, "This isn't the end of everything though you know that right? After we leave here we can still be together if you want that…" She asked shyly as he sat up on one elbow and looked down at her unbelievably.

"You know I don't want anything but you….of course I want to be with you Hermione," His seriousness made her smile and he rolled his eyes playfully at this and laid back beside her, "What about Potter and Weasley? You know they won't fancy us together at all."

"They'll come around, I just need to persuade them a bit. It'll be ok," She moved closer to him and cuddled up against him, "As for you though I don't want you staying here alone once we break this curse. You can come and live with me for awhile. I wouldn't be able to stand knowing you were stuck here alone again." He closed his eyes at her words, so beautiful to his sorry ears.

"Really? You'd want me to live with you?" He raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him.

"Well I'm pretty used to it already. Besides I don't think I'll like sleeping alone much, I'm used to you there…" Hermione blushed and Draco brought his arm around her, "As for actually getting us out of here…I think I have the answer to everything. It's the only thing that makes any sense."

"Let me hear what you've got Granger." He smiled slightly as she sat up from his hold to look in his eyes, hers full of excitement at what she had found out.

"Of course you know all about Voldemort and his Horcrux's after Harry killed him. Well it was absolutely insane that he was able to split his soul into seven pieces, but he knew how. So would it be too ridiculous to say that he could have done it again? Those Horcrux's were what kept him from fully dying after he attacked Harry when he was a baby, and now we're positive he's dead because we destroyed all of his Horcrux's but what if there was one left we didn't know about? And if I'm right there's no way Dumbledore could have known about it either….Voldemort knew we were hunting Horcrux's the last year of the war, and so what if he made one last one as a safeguard? And what better place to make one than the Malfoy Manor? It was your headquarters after all and he probably knew that Harry and us weren't mental enough to come here…or at least not mental enough to do it twice. I thought maybe the house was the Horcrux but that can't be it. Every Horcrux Voldemort made had some sort of defensive protection spell on it. I think this curse was part of Voldemort's protection! You were right about love, it can weaken the protection because whatever he turned into a Horcrux is hiding somewhere in this house! I'm sure it's his weakest one and clearly he didn't have time to make a complex enchantment to protect it….but if I'm right and there is an eighth Horcrux, we need to destroy it. If we don't, there may be some slim chance Voldemort could return." By the end of her explanation her eyes were wide and Draco had sat up too, his face slightly awed as he listened to her.

"It makes sense…everything you've said. We need to find what he made his Horcrux and get rid of it. He can't come back Hermione, we can't let that happen." Draco said firmly and she nodded in agreement.

"We won't let it happen. I'm through with wars and pain, I know you are too. We'll take care of this last Horcrux, get out of here, and maybe then we can finally just live." He put his hand on her cheek as she spoke and leaned in to lightly brush his lips against hers.

"We will love….now let's sleep. Tomorrow we'll go hunting." Draco smiled slightly as Hermione once more leaned in to press her lips to his, wanting nothing more to fall asleep in his safe arms and greet the day which was full of new hope.


	8. The Great House of Malfoy

**AN: Final Chapter! I'm thinking of doing an epilouge so please let me know f you'd like one! It'll involve Harry and Ron...but I do like how I've ended it I must say. And thanks again for all the great reviews, I love reading them. I'll probably write more Dramione stories in the future and I'm kinding playing around with a pissble Spirited Away fanfic. Whatever...just enjoy this! **

"Wake up love." Hermione felt Draco's soft, warm lips against her ear and his sensual voice calling out to her. Her arms wrapped tighter around him and buried her face in his neck, groaning slightly.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Hermione mumbled lightly against his skin and the boy let out the slightest of laughs as he rubbed her back, touching his lips to her forehead.

"I'm such a bad influence on you…" There was a dark edge to his voice that made Hermione's cheeks flush, "Besides it's only the sleepiness talking. If I let you sleep while I went after the Horcrux you'd go mental. You're the brains behind all this anyway." She groaned again and moved her hands to his chest, propping herself up and looking at him with a somewhat sleepy gaze.

"Stop being so right." She mumbled as she moved to get up but her pulled her down on top of him, a smirk on his pale lips.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

"Bastard." She muttered with a small smile as she pressed his lips to his lightly before he released her and she got up, "I'm going to go wake up and get dressed and then we can search for that Horcrux. But knowing this house it could be anything."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked curiously as he sat up, bare, pale chest exposed as his gray eyes met hers.

"Voldemort usually chose things of great value to be his Horcruxs. Things that were ancient and important, especially if they were heirlooms of the original founders of Hogwarts. But I've researched it extensively, he already found the objects the founders passed down. So it can't be something of theirs. But I don't doubt it'll be something equally as valuable." Draco nodded as she spoke, listening intently to try and remember anything about Voldemort's stay in his house or what object would suit her description. He closed his eyes to think, clearly Hermione too tried to figure it out. It was then he remembered it. The glint of ruby eyes from his dream. It all fit so perfectly.

"Hermione…I know what the Horcrux is!" He called out excitedly as he got up from bed and walked in front of her, Hermione looked surprised, "I never would have known if it wasn't for my dream last night." Even the thought of it made him sick to his stomach but he knew t was important to remember what he had seen.

"What did you see? Do you think it could be connected to Voldemort's thoughts somehow?" Hermione thought back to the connection Harry had once had with the dark wizard and maybe this was similar. Draco looked into her eyes, his full of awe at what he had just remembered.

"I think that everything that's happened is still somewhat connected to him. So maybe something got through he never meant anyone to see, and I saw it, if only for a second," The questioning and eagerness in her eyes made him continue, "In my dream I woke up and walked down into the basement, I looked over towards where it edges off from the dungeons and saw a pair of ruby red eyes staring at me, I didn't think anything of it before. But I know what it is. I've seen it, maybe only once in person but loads of other times on wizard cards. It's some sort of serpent staff with ruby's for eyes. It's been in my family for ages."

"Draco…you're brilliant!" Hermione said with wide eyes as she threw her arms around him for a tight hug, pulling back after a moment to look at him, "If this staff is what I think it is, it would be perfect for Voldemort to turn into a Horcrux. Are you positive it's here?"

"Absolutely. My father hid all our priceless dark artifacts in the basement when the Ministry started doing raids," Hermione blushed as he said this, knowing her, Ron, and Harry had something to do with that, but Draco ignored it, "It's somewhere in the basement, but the place is huge, it could take awhile to find especially if Voldemort didn't want it found….What did you think it is?" Now it was he who was curious, if anyone knew what this staff really was of course it would be Hermione Granger.

"The fact that you recognized it from a wizard card proves it. It has to be the staff of Herpo the Foul, the creator of the basilisk! Voldemort would've admired him and the staff would have connected back to the school because a basilisk lived in the Chamber of Secrets. We need to find it. Meet me at the entrance to the basement in a few minutes ok?" Hermione said as she turned to head for the door but he grabbed her arm. When she turned she saw a scared look in his eyes, a pained look.

"I don't know if I can go down there," He said darkly as he looked at her and Hermione stepped back closer to him, "Not after everything that happened down there. Not after all the dreams…I watched you die so many times down there…" His voice went to a whisper and she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his shoulder, touching her lips to his jawbone.

"It'll be ok. Those dreams are only there to play with our heads. And we need to find this thing to get out of here. I'll be with you Draco." He closed his eyes and put his arms around her, always so comforted when she spoke his name, confirming the walls that had been broken between them. He lightly kissed the top of her head and released his hold.

"I'll meet you soon." Hermione took this as his goodbye and disappeared from his room to get changed and ready to hunt Horcruxs. Draco however sunk back onto his bed and put his head in his hands, trying to mentally prepare to face the basement where he had known nothing but torment. He tried to erase the image of Hermione's lifeless body from his head without losing his mind completely. They had to find they staff. They had to end it all.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Draco looked down at his and Hermione's intertwined hands then back into her eyes that were filled with worry. Both their free hands held their wands, not knowing what they would find waiting in the basement. They stood at the entrance, the door now ajar, cold air spilling up upon them.

"Yeah I think I'll be able to…." He said softly as he looked at her and back to the entryway, "I haven't been down there since Voldemort was here. Even then I tried to stay away. There was only death down there." He squeezed her hand as he spoke, flashes of his dream eagerly entering his pained mind. She saw the hurt in his eyes and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek.

"I'm with you now Draco, and I won't let anything bad happened alright? Whatever happens we'll figure it out," She looked at him and he nodded slightly, walking forward to go down the dark stairwell but she pulled him back, "Hey, I love you. And when we get out of here I still will, every pale, blonde, arrogant, bastard inch of you, got it?" The fiery look in her eyes brought the slightest of smiles to his lips.

"And how, I don't know…" He leaned down to lightly brush his lips against hers and Hermione's heart raced as he did, his lips barely touching hers as he pulled away, "I love you too, all bookworm, know-it-all, fiery, mental inch of you Granger," A smirk spread across his perfect features as they began to descend the stairs, their grip on each other's hands tightening slightly. Both muttered 'lumos' and the tips of their wands ignited with light as they traveled down the dark, stone steps. Draco moved ahead of her somewhat, protectively, as they neared the base of the stairs. He waved his wand and the door flung open and a rush of cold air hit them. Hermione inhaled deeply and caught not a dank cellar scent, but rather a somewhat dusty, aged scent like that of the library. They stepped into the basement and magically torches began to light to illuminate the whole place, "The cells are up there to the right. My father stored everything down here that was valuable. That staff was priceless…I don't think it would just be laying around."

"This place must be massive…" Hermione said in somewhat awe as she gazed around. One hall led off to where the dungeon cells were and the other stretched down the other way, the torches lighting up various doors and objects that had been hidden. Hermione was itching to explore the place and see how much she could discover.

"You're right, it's easy to get lost down here there's so many rooms. And we have a lot stored. I think we should split up. I'll take the rooms farther in, if there's something dark down there I'm more likely to get out of it. You can look around here. Besides, I don't want to be down here for too long." He turned back to look at her and their eyes met, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Be careful." She said softly, not knowing if splitting up was the best idea, but she trusted him. They needed to find this thing and get out. The words were so simple, so overused but she still said them nonetheless, and she never thought she would ever be saying them about Draco Malfoy.

"You too," He said back with equally softness, his eyes boring down into hers before he stepped back and the smallest of smirks graced his lips, "Doubt you need to hear it though. We're both pretty damn lucky at staying alive." She gave him a look before he disappeared down the hallway, taking his light and protection with him. She sighed softly as she began to walk down the hallway with the cells on the right, even seeing them gave her chills. It seemed so out of place; here was a line of six stone cells with magical defiant bars across from a room that Hermione found was filled with books. She looked in here for any sign of protection spells or anything resembling a staff and found nothing. She stepped back into the dark hallway and headed back down the opposite way. Draco had probably already covered more ground, she had a bad feeling about this place, it did have an air of hidden agony about it.

Each room held something different. One she stepped in and found herself walking on the ceiling, having to use a levitating charm to get herself out. Another was filled of floating antique vases that when she got too close got red hot and began to shoot sparks. She looked quickly for the staff but found nothing. Other artifacts littered the hallway but something told her Voldemort wouldn't want his Horcrux simply lying around. After a few more rooms of Malfoy artifacts, she found herself at the end of the massive hallway that turned towards the right where Draco had gone. She began to turn down it to look in more rooms but something on the wall caught her eye. It looked as if it had been attached to the stone wall, it's own stone not quite matching the shade of the rest of the structure. It was a stone snake eating it's own tail. _Ouroboros…_Hermione thought to herself as she stepped up to the small symbol and examined it. _Where have I seen this before? _In an instant she began to rack her brain for knowledge and quickly it came to her. She had read about it when her, Harry, and Ron had been researching the Sorcerer's Stone. It was an ancient alchemy symbol.

She touched the stone and found it strangely warm, the fascination overwhelmed her. _Of course…._She thought to herself, _Voldemort used the Ouroboros to symbolize the significance the Horcrux's had in his return. It means the eternal return, a never-ending cycle, constant recreation…._She stepped back and frowned slightly at the thought of the Dark wizard ever returning. _Not again. Not ever. _As she examined the contraption she knew only one thing would allow her inside whatever it was guarding, clearly Voldemort wasn't worried Harry would ever return here. Thinking back to the night her and Ron gathered all the Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets she began to copy the hissing noises Ron had made to open the Chamber. Parseltongue had to be the key. After a few sad attempts the stone emblem began to move until the stone snake engulfed its own tail and the head disappear in a water-like ripple that spread in a door-sized section of wall from bottom to top and the stone seemed to melt away. Hermione's mouth opened in awe as she gazed inside the small room, the secret enclosure was encased in black except for a light that radiated on a golden staff trapped in what looked like ice. This was it. Herpo the Foul's staff. The Horcrux. It was all gold, the serpents head served as the top, it's face angry and ready to attack, the ruby eyes glaring dangerously at her. The bottom half was trapped in the icy substance, undoubtly retrieving it wouldn't be an easy task. If she couldn't even open the stuck library books how would she free this staff?

Hermione stepped into the room and knew she had made a mistake. Although it was so small she could touch the staff where she stood, her feet were now stuck to the ground. "Diffindo!" She called out to try and free her feet but it was useless. Her eyes went back to the ruby's and suddenly she felt drawn to touch it. Like every force in the universe had quieted and all she needed to do was touch the golden staff before her and it would be ok. Something in her head screamed at her but she couldn't listen, she couldn't do anything, she simply reached her hand out and grasped the warm golden base of the staff. Instantly the hold it had on her mind broke and it grew red hot, she released it, knowing she had made a huge mistake. The ruby eyes lit up like fire and Hermione's eyes widened as a great flash of crimson light erupted from the snake and hit her square in the chest, knocking her stuck feet from the floor and back onto the ground. Only a second passed while she was in the air and she suddenly felt a terrible, white-hot, agonizing pain. She looked down and saw blood spilling from her stomach onto the floor and pooling around her, other deep cuts covered her body as well. "DRACO!" She cried out in agony as she grabbed her wand and tried to move herself away, clearly that had been Voldemort's defense.

Draco had been searching through one of his father's old trophy cases in the far back of the basement when he heard Hermione's agonized cry. It was then he cursed the house for locking them in with no Apparation. He took off like lightning towards the direction he heard her yell, praying he would make it in time and thanking all those years as a Seeker for keeping him lean and fast. He bolted down a few more hallways before coming towards the one which held the concealed room at the end, the sight of light coming from the wall confused him but he didn't stop to ponder it. He ran towards it and turned to the right to see Hermione lying on the ground, clutching her bleeding stomach as he almost slipped in her blood, "DON'T TOUCH THE STAFF!" She cried out with all her strength as she reached up for him and he fell to the ground beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"This can't be happening…" He said in barely a whisper as his gray eyes lightened, emotion filing them as he looked at Hermione who was rapidly losing blood. He scooped her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The staff…it's cursed. I think it could sense my Muggle blood…" She said weakly but Draco face was stoic as he ran out of the room and back up the stone stairs into the house. He ran up to his room taking big, hurried steps as he did, "I don't think we'll be able to get it out…"

"Will you just shut the fuck up and let me save you life already Granger?" At this burst of emotion from him she was silent as he gently, despite his words, laid her out on his bed. His face was calm but clearly his eyes revealed his own pain. He wouldn't let his dream come true, he wouldn't let the girl he loved die. He ran into his bathroom and grabbed towels, wetting some with warm water before going back in to help her. Wordlessly Draco unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off and away, it was them Hermione realized with a yelp her legs too had been victim of the magical cuts. Draco's shaking hands went to undo her buttons but a small growl came from him when he couldn't undo them quick enough, "You had to wear bloody buttons…" He snarled as he pulled the shirt open with force and helped her arms out of it, buttons flying across the bed. He pointed his wand at the large wound on her stomach and mumbled a spell to stop the bleeding. He pressed a warm hot towel to it and she let out a gasp. He started cleaning her other cuts, stopping the bleeding and wiping what he could away, tears were in her eyes as he worked but she stayed silent, trying to be strong. When finally he looked back into her eyes he frowned, his brows creasing as he put a hand on her cheek, "Hey you're going to be alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He brushed his lips against her jawbone softly.

It was then Hermione realized water was running. Draco cursed slightly as he jumped up to shut the water off. Seconds later he remerged, his white shirt covered in her crimson blood. "Come on love, you need to get cleaned up," His voice was soft as his eyes met hers, she realized how exposed she was to him right then and her cheeks flushed, the gesture making him smile ever so slightly, "Can't take a bath with clothes on can you?" As he said this he slipped her underwear off and Hermione shivered under his touch. Part of her wanted to hide herself away embarrassedly but the other part was in too much searing pain to care. Gently he unclasped her bra and threw it aside as he picked her back up into his arms. This was all so reminiscent of everything that had happened between them. He carried her into the bathroom and helped lower her into the tub, he sat further away to give her some privacy as she laid her head back and closed her eyes, "I threw some healing herbs and essences in there, it should help," After awhile of wordlessness he spoke again, "How do you feel?"

"Like I just got hit with a dark curse to the stomach," She opened one eye and looked at him, a small smile on her lips, "But other than that fine. Feels a bit too much like the old days though."

"I know…" Draco replied darkly as he looked down at his interlocked hands.

"But now we know don't we? So it wasn't all for nothing…" At what she said, he looked up, his eyes wide, "And thanks again for…well…saving my life. You seem to be brilliant at that." She smiled and he reflected it.

"Can't help it Granger. And damn me for not loving you sooner," He stood up and walked over to her with a towel, already the water had helped heal up some of her smaller cuts, but there was only so much that could be done. He helped her up and wrapped her in the towel, picking her up out of the tub and heading for the door, "I doubt you'd like to sleep on bloodied sheets tonight. Your room will do fine." He said, knowing she was curious as to why they were leaving his room.

"But I love your bed…" She pouted and when he looked at her a blush crossed her cheeks and she buried her head in his chest. He laughed softly as he opened the door to her room, a fire was already lit as he placed her onto the bed, smoothing the wet hair from her face as he did. She inhaled sharply as she felt his icy fingertips against her skin, it was then she noticed the goose bumps all up his arms, "You're freezing!"

"That doesn't matter right now." He said firmly as he pulled bandages he had grabbed from his back pocket and placed them beside her to cover up the slash on her stomach. As he leaned over she freed her arms from the towel and grabbed hold of the front of his bloodied shirt, pulling him down and crashing his lips against hers, "And what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He said quickly as he forced himself away from her warm, welcoming lips. It was hard to pull back, she was living fire to him, but she was hurt. He couldn't just take advantage of her like that. His gray eyes searched her brown ones and she looked at him longing, hands still grasped on his shirt.

"Let me warm you up now. Please." The plea in her voice was torturous to him and he succumbed, leaning back into the thrust his cold lips to hers, letting his skin greedily inhale her warmth. He was careful not to press himself against her, although the urge was deafening, he didn't want to hurt her. His frozen hand grabbed her neck gently as the other held him up, the heat she was emanating was almost too much not to sink into. Her warm hands slipped up under his shirt and tugged it off before he could register what she was doing, his own lust beginning to heighten but once more he pulled back.

"We can't do this, not now. You almost just bled to death…." His voice was serious as her hands trailed up him firm stomach and she looked into his eyes with equal seriousness.

"Stop being such a Hermione Granger and just kiss me. Be bad for once." The wickedest of smiles Hermione could ever muster she did, and he took it as a challenge as his lips moved against hers again, so perfectly and sweet. She unbuckled his belt and he slipped expertly out of his black jeans and pushed them away. Despite his want to keep from pressing too hard against her, Hermione's hands came up around his back and pulled him closer, locking their bodies. She let out a breath as his lips hungrily went down her neck and collar bone, kissing at the moisture left behind from her bath.

"I'm not bad anymore." He whispered softly against her skin as he pulled open her towel and trailed his lips down her chest, causing her to gasp slightly when his lips grazed her wound. He pulled his boxers away and once more they were connected, bound. She felt him harden against her and as their eyes met hers were pleading, loving and he wanted her warmth, all of it. He pressed his lips tenderly to hers as he entered her, careful and gentle as he did. There was heated passion behind it, but also love. Her grip on him tightened and she pulled him closer, wanting to warm every cool inch of him. And she was so deliciously warm. He began to move within her, causing her to whimper little noises that could've driven him mad. But he remained careful, stroking her cheek and meeting her gaze, hoping he wasn't hurting her further. Her nails dug into him as they moved together, as one, and she knew then he would never leave her. And he too knew that once they left it wouldn't be the end of their relationship, or whatever they may have, it was the beginning. He whispered his love into her ear as she cried out his name as pleasure exploded from both of them, he wrapped his arms around her and sucked in all the last warmth he could in her shuddering body before pulling back, planting kisses all over her face. He panted slightly and she mimicked him, her heart racing for the passion she had just felt and for him, the beautiful man she loved.

"I love you Draco Malfoy…" She whispered as she moved close to him, careful not to upset her injuries as he grabbed the bandages from where he had laid them, forgotten. He covered her stomach cut and pulled a blanket over her, leaning over to kiss her once more.

"I love you too Hermione, more than you'll ever understand. You're perfect," He said softly and her cheeks flushed, this made his seriousness disappear into a slight smile. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on, sitting beside her, "And maybe one of us should get cold more often."

"Moment ruiner…" She mumbled and he laughed softly, taking her hand.

"I can't help myself…" He said with a grin and looked into her eyes for a few moments before speaking again, "But I do love you. I've never…done _that_….with someone I loved. I don't know if I've ever really loved anyone else. That's why we need to get out of here. You need to give me a chance to be good for you, to prove how I feel to you."

"You've proven it…you have. We need to get out of here so we can live again. Away from the nightmares, away from all of it. I just need to figure out how to free the staff without getting killed," Both their gazes darkened and he rubbed her hand with his thumb, "Unless we destroy it where it is."

"You're in no condition to destroy anything, I still can't believe you seduced me into having sex with you. I'm an awful boyfriend so far…" He looked away from her with a small smile on his lips and her eyes were wide, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Boyfriend?" She couldn't hide her surprise at these words. Yes they had something…more than something. But they had never named it, she didn't know how he felt about that kind of thing.

"Well isn't that how it works? A bloke loves a girl and they get together. Can't say I'm brilliant in relationships, but it's entirely different now. I'm different," He looked back at her and knew what he meant. Also the fact she knew for sure they were together put something in her mind at ease, "As for how to destroy the Horcrux, I have a plan. And despite your state I think we should do it and leave…tonight."

"How? What's your plan?" She moved to sit up but he made her lay back down.

"Get some rest. I'll explain everything later, I need to get some things ready. You need to work on healing. I'll be back soon." The look in his eyes only made her more curious as he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, gathering his clothes before leaving her in her room alone to lay restlessly in her bed.

*************

The plan was almost perfect. When at sunset Draco found Hermione and told her she knew it was the only way, touching the staff again may be too dangerous, especially if it thought it was in going to be destroyed. Even if Voldemort felt safe with this Horcrux he still protected it well. "So pack whatever you want to take with you. I have what I need. I'll cast the spell and we'll get the hell out of here." As Draco spoke his eyes were bright, filled with emotion as he spoke. She took his hands in hers, knowing that everything they were about to do would change his life forever.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? We may be able to find another way…" Hermione said hopefully but he shook his head, still staring into her eyes, his mind was made up.

"It needs to be like this," His voice was dark and he tried best to appear emotionless as he released her hands, "Meet me by the basement in half an hour, I just want to take one more look around the place. You can too if you'd like.."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No…" He almost snarled back as he looked away from her, "I just need to say goodbye…." And with that he walked away from her into the house. Hermione watched him go, knowing that he needed to be alone because soon, if everything went as planned, there would be no Malfoy Manor left. Fiendfyre. His plan was brilliant but horribly destructive and after their brush with death in the Room of Requirement she was surprised he even suggested it. Even more surprised he knew how to conjure it. But that was his plan, go into the basement, set the Fiendfyre, and they would run out of the Manor, waiting as the fire consumed the whole house before they stopped it from setting the whole forest ablaze.

Hermione walked back up to her room, a small smile on her lips as she looked at her bed, another memory implanted their. But there were so many from this house now, good and bad. As she packed a bag with the dress he'd given her inside and a few books she thought back to the nightmares she had here. She walked back into the hallway and to his room, thinking back to that first time she'd snuck into his room and sank into bed with him. All the memories from this place flashing in her mind. His bleeding arms, being held by him, confessing her love to him, making love to him…She stepped back into the hallway and remembered Rookwood attacking her and Draco saving her. So many memories here. She walked down the stairs and thought of when he had trapped her, how scared and thrilled she'd been, the hurt in his eyes when he thought of what he almost did. She felt tears in her eyes. Maybe she didn't want to leave as desperately as she thought. Now she walked into the dining room and remembered when they ate together for the first time, she gazed out the window at the garden as tears slipped down her cheeks. He told her he loved her there….Finally she stepped into the foyer where she had first seen him so frazzled and pained, so angry. Maybe it had all been fate. She began to make her way towards the basement stairs.

Draco began to walk through his house, the only house he'd ever known, with the knowledge he was about to burn it down. But still it wasn't his _home_. A home is a place of love and security, this was only ever a house to him. Still as he walked around, carrying a magical bag filled with everything he wanted to take, he couldn't help but feel horrible about destroying this place. It was the Manor of Memory. It held heaven and hell. Fire and Ice. He had grown up here, suffered here, tortured here, been beaten here. Loved here…hated here. He stopped in every room, even those he swore he'd never look in again. His parents rooms, Voldemort's room, Bellatrix's room, it was almost too much to bear. But he knew he had to do it, he had to destroy the Horcrux, Voldemort couldn't come back. If he ever did, both his life and Hermione's would be in grave danger. And he had to protect her, no matter what. He wiped away the moisture gathering in his eyes, it sickened him too much, and went to meet her downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked softly as she looked into his eyes, when he had returned the pain in his eyes killed her, but she new he wouldn't back down, and she knew it had to be done.

"Yeah, I'm ready," He said softly as he moved closer to her and wrapped her in a rib-crushing hug which she returned. He pressed his lips to her ear, "If after I set the fire I don't run right out, do not come in after me do you understand? I'm not letting you die here. No matter what we need to destroy this Horcrux."

"Don't you even think about sacrificing yourself down there Draco Malfoy…you're coming out and we're ending this. Together. Do you understand?" He pulled back to look into her eyes, they were filled with tears. He didn't know what to do expect capture her lips with his and kiss her passionately, pressing their bodies together tightly, enough to make her wince. But the pain didn't matter, she kissed him back with equal eagerness and want, "Be careful. Come back to me." She whispered as he pressed their foreheads together, stroking her cheek gently.

"You know nothing could keep me from you…" He whispered before kissing her again and heading down the stairs. It had to be now. She watched him go fearfully but she was prepared for anything. She tucked the extra wand he'd given her into her back pocket, they'd need it later, and waited. A great roar erupted from below her and she knew he'd cast the spell, the glow of light could now been seen from the bottom of the stairs and it was growing steadily stronger. Where was he?

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled, hoping that the fire hadn't taken him. That couldn't happen…it just couldn't. She needed him, "DRACO!" She called again and still no answer. Seconds passed and she knew the fire was beginning to destroy the cellar of the house, soon it may be too unstable to even stand where she was. But he wasn't there….he wasn't answering. Tears began to spill down her cheeks and she drew out her wand, "No…No don't be dead…please….you promised."

"HERMIONE RUN!" Draco bellowed as he raced up the stairs, her breath caught in her chest as she saw him, the fire chasing after him. Her eyes widened as she saw it consuming the stairwell behind him, the flames in the shape of centaurs, snakes, minotaurs, lethifolds, all different beasts, the same as in the Room of Requirement. She watched another moment before Draco grabbed her arm and began to bolt for the door, he was almost too fast for her to keep up with, "We need to get the fuck out!" He yelled as the fire chased them, white-hot, devilish flames that was destroying everything in it's path. Draco waved his wand and the front door burst open as they ran out. He started to slow down as they reached the metal gates, but Hermione pulled him onward.

"Come on! The Curse should be broken! It'll be safer out there!" She called out as they pushed open the gate easily, something both of them were slightly awed at. The curse had been broken which meant the Horcrux must have been destroyed. Once they were through the gate they turned to watch the desolation. The fiery beasts leapt up and began to consume the house, windows smashing, the roof caving in, all the grandeur of the Malfoy Manor vanishing in a single magical blaze. Draco took her hand, his was shaking, as he watched his house burn down. He had made sure the animals were set free and the House Elves left before all this but it still felt as if someone was trapped in there, like the ghosts of his parents were burning inside. It was then he lost it. He broke down into racking sobs, his whole body convulsing as he turned away from her, "Draco…are you alright?" She moved to comfort him but he moved away from her, hiding his face.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He turned and screamed at the flames, at his burning house, but more importantly, at the memories of Voldemort inside, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! YOU MADE THE WHOLE WORLD HATE ME! YOU EVEN TOOK MY FUCKING HOUSE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He screamed with all he had in him, all he had left. Years of pain and torment coming out all at once in sobbing anger. Hermione looked at the Manor which had nearly been reduced to ruin and knew they had to stop the fire before it went out of hand. She lightly touching Draco's arm as he swore and screamed to the house. He turned at her, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"You need to break it now…" She said softly, calmly. She learned the only way to stop the fire was to break the wand that started it. He looked at her for another moment and then turned back to the house, his eyes furious as he snapped his wand in half and watched as the beast let out cries as the Fiendfyre was forced to fizzle out into nothingness, leaving the Great House of Malfoy to sit as a broken pile of rubble, "It's over Draco, it's all over…." She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her neck, hating the fact that he was crying but knowing it had to come out someday…all his fury, his pain, his hate. No more cutting. No more hiding. She had taught him that. After awhile he calmed himself down and pulled back, she wiped his cheeks with her fingers.

"Do you think it's destroyed?"

"Yes…it's gone. Nothing could've survived that. But we did. We survived. Now we can just…live." Draco looked into her eyes as she spoke, a sweet smile on her lips. He looked at her in amazement as he brought his head down to kiss her softly, the ruins of his house was gone, the pain was gone, only the future lay ahead of them.

"What will Potter and Weasley say?" He whispered, a small grin on his face as he did. She took his hand as they turned their back to the ruins of their prison and walked towards the forest.

"That doesn't matter. For once I don't think I really care. I just want to go home." Home. There was the word again, and for once he understood he'd be going too. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I think I want to go home too. It's been one hell of a ride." She turned to him and smiled, grabbing his arm tightly to Apparate back to her house.

"I love you Malfoy."

"I love you too Granger." He leaned in for a kiss as a great pop sounded and they disappeared from the front of the remains of the Malfoy Manor, off to their home. A new start. A new beginning. A new love. A true entrapment.

**The End**

**(or is it?)**


	9. Epilogue The Lions and the Serpent

**AN: People asked, so I wrote. I actually dislike this in a way. I liked my other ending but I did feel it was left a little too open. As for this...pretty lame, and I didn't read it over either. But if you didn't read Chapter 8 read that first! And thanks so much for the great reviews, I love reading them. I'm already brainstorming another Dramione story. ;) 3**

"Hermione! Draco! Come down for breakfast!"

"You think they know we sleep together yet?" A sleepy smirk spread across Draco Malfoy's face as his hold tightened slightly around Hermione Granger's warm frame.

"They might kill me if they did…" She replied with a yawn. It had been like this the last few days. Hermione and Draco had returned to the Granger residence and found her desperate parents waiting there. Hermione had been missing for about two months and everyone had been searching for her after she didn't arrive at the Burrow once her parents left that fateful night. To Draco's surprise even Blaise had been worried about him. Hermione had explained to her parents everything that had happened, minus a few big details, and they welcomed Draco in their home with open arms. The old boy they had heard their daughter complain abut for so many years was gone, instead in his place was a man who was quiet and polite, devoted to their daughter.

They weren't without their old selves however though. Despite being freed of Voldemort's Curse, neither wanted to sleep alone, the possibility of a nightmare was too apparent in their minds. And so every night after Hermione's parents went to sleep, they would put anti-noise spells on their rooms and Draco would Apparate noiselessly over to Hermione's room and they would sleep, only returning when they were called down for breakfast. Once Hermione had gotten back she knew she had to send word to Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys, they had been searching for her too. Harry demanded an explanation for everything and it only led to another invitation to the Burrow. She knew it was unavoidable except now she would be accompanied by someone, Malfoy. "I won't get you in trouble love, I promise." He smirked slightly as he pressed his lips lightly to hers and for the moment the inevitability of their situation disappeared from Hermione's mind and she snuggled closer in Draco's arms. A light tapping at her window brought them both out of their pleasant state. The slight smile vanished from Draco's face as he looked at the small owl fluttering insanely out Hermione's window. But she recognized the owl, she'd know him from anywhere. Pigwidegeon.

"It'll be Harry again…he wants to make sure I'll still breathing and actually showing up this time." Hermione frowned slightly but couldn't help but want to see her friends again, it had been too long. Draco looked indifferent but he was scared. They were her life, and if they couldn't except him, what would happen? He could hardly blame them if they didn't of course though…it had once been his goal to make their lives hell and he was good at it.

"Well read it and we'll talk at breakfast. I'll get down there before your mum comes looking for us." He kissed the tip of her nose quickly before Apparating back to his room. Hermione crawled out of bed, groaning slightly at the lack of Draco and walked to her window to let Pig in, giving him a snack and just barely grabbing the letter from him small leg. With a deep breath she opened it and gazed down at Harry's handwriting:

_Hermione-_

_Everything's all set for you to come in the next few days. We all miss you, Ron too in case you don't believe me. And we're worried about you too. The whole explanation you gave us was far from your normal detailed answers. I know you said you're ok, but I'd like the full story. Can you blame me for still being a bit anxious about everything? Just…please show up this time. I don't fancy tearing up England looking for you again. _

_-Harry_

Hermione sighed as she read, reading all the worry in his words and not knowing how he, or anyone for that matter, would take Draco Malfoy being her boyfriend. She didn't know how she'd ever approach this, but she knew she had to, and soon. She threw on a robe and went downstairs. She hid a smile as she saw her dad reading her copy of the Prophet with a confused look on his face and Draco shoveling eggs into his mouth while her mother set bacon down on their plates. "Morning Herms. So what's all this business with enchanted tea cups? Says the Ministry had a terrible Inquiry…" Her dad said as he read, glancing worriedly at the tea cup before him and Hermione smiled as she sat beside Draco who swallowed a massive bite before looking at her curiously.

"Mum, Dad…I was thinking about finally getting around to the Burrow, Harry and Ron are worried…" She clasped her fingers under the table nervously, even talking about it made her anxious.

"Well you should go see them honey, they spent so much time trying to look for you. Plus summer's nearly over I'm sure they'll be busy soon. I think you should go." Hermione's mom said with a small smile, hinting slightly at what her daughter's plan might be for her future. Draco took another bite as her mom glanced at him, making Hermione blush. They had spoken about her and Draco's relationship and where it may go, but honestly, Hermione didn't know. Until a week ago they had thought they'd be stuck inside the Malfoy Manor forever, but now there wasn't even that to go back to.

"Today then. We'll go today," As Hermione said this her father looked over the paper curiously, her mother dropped the pan of bacon into the sink, and Draco found himself nearly choking on his toast. They all knew that convincing the others of Draco's reform wouldn't be an easy task, and none of them expected her immediate answer, "Is that ok?" She said in a softer voice to Draco who managed to swallow and put his hand over hers.

"It's fine. Better now than never."

"Good. We'll go in a half hour." Despite the stares from everyone Hermione got up and went to pack her things while the Granger's all gave Draco sympathetic looks. He couldn't stand it. Instead he thanked Mrs. Granger for breakfast and went to get ready as well.

**********

"Just remember to breathe." Draco said softly to Hermione as they now stood in front of the Burrow, having said their goodbyes to her parents. He had tried his best to look non-threatening, just a pair of slightly tight jeans and gray V-neck tee-shirt. Hermione's hand was shaking as he held it.

"And don't pull your wand out no matter what they say." Hermione whispered sharply back as they approached the door. He laughed softly in her ear ad lightly pressed his lips to her temple.

"Just make sure Potter plays nice." He said with a dark edge to his voice and Hermione glared at him.

"You know it might help if you called him by name." She snapped back as she reached up and knocked on the front door, her heart pounding so hard it could beat through her chest.

"Don't want him to die of shock do we?" The sound of voices snapped him back into reality and he squeezed her hand, "It'll be ok. I'm right here….we've dealt with much worse remember that. And they love you." With his last word Molly Weasley flung open the door with a huge smile on her face as she pulled Hermione into a hug, barely noticing Draco who stood silently. Molly's eyes met his and she frowned slightly, recognizing him instantly.

"Mrs. Weasley, there's a lot I need to explain…" Hermione said as the woman pulled back and eyed Draco closely, Hermione glanced at him, "But would it be alright if Draco stayed here too? His house is gone."

"Yes dears come in!" After a moment of thinking her smile returned and she beckoned them inside, "I heard about the Manor…that's too bad," Her smile remained but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Draco wanted to sink into the floor or run out the door, "Harry, Ron, and Ginny should be up any minute. George is back at Diagon Alley of course. Arthur's had another late night at the Ministry. You've missed Charlie…he was here a few weeks ago to visit Bill, Fleur, and they baby at Shell Cottage. Percy is staying with Penelope. Teddy is here of course, what a doll he is too." Molly Weasley moved around the kitchen furiously as she spoke, waving her wand around and cleaning up, making breakfast. Draco and Hermione simply listened and watched, hands clamped together, their things sitting on a chair at the table. The sound of footsteps could be heard from upstairs and Hermione froze.

"Maybe it would be better if I sort of eased them into it?" She said quickly as she looked at Draco who nodded solemnly. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at them curiously.

"I understand. I actually wanted to have a word with Mrs. Weasley, if you didn't mind." Draco turned to look at her and she nodded.

"No, of course not dear. I needed to feed the hens anyway, come along." Draco stood up and followed her outside just as the house shook as Harry and Ron descended the stairs, Ginny following close behind. They were about to dive into their breakfast when they all stopped dead and realized Hermione was sitting there. Ron's jaw dropped slightly and a small smile spread across her lips, she couldn't deny she was happy to see them. Harry gave her a bear hug, Ginny's wasn't as rib crushing, and Ron even awkwardly stepped up to hug her.

"I'm so glad you showed this time. We thought something awful happened…" Harry said as his bright green eyes went from Hermione's to the table where two mugs sat, "Did you bring someone with you?"

"Actually, we need to talk about that…." Hermione said nervously as her eyes went to each one of her friends, all who looked somewhat puzzled at her answer. She just hoped when she told them the truth it didn't completely blow up in her face.

********

"Mrs. Weasley, I want to apologize…for everything," Draco said softly, his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets as they stepped outside. She busied herself feeding the hens but she was listening intently to what he had to say, "I'll say what I need to later to the others, but I needed to say this all to you first. It's been driving me mental ever since the battle."

"Go on dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile as she beckoned him to sit on a bench beside her. This was hard for him, she could tell. He forced himself to look her in the eyes, needing to get everything out, then and there.

"I never wanted people to die. I may have his mark on me but I don't believe in what he did. And my aunt…" He paused as he saw tears in Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "She deserved what she got tenfold. And I can never thank you enough for getting rid of her. But I wish she didn't take Fred with her. I am so…so sorry she did that to you and your family. And believe me, I've learned the meaning of loss. He didn't deserve that…you didn't deserve that…and I wish it never happened. I should've joined you a long time ago and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry I wasn't a coward and didn't save him," Draco looked away, not wanting to even look at her after letting out all he did but her strong arms grabbed him tightly in a hug and he found himself hugging her back. It felt good…so good, to have this woman who was the embodiment of mother to be holding him, believing him, "Blood traitors need to stick together don't we?" She left out a small laugh as she pulled back and wiped the tears in her eyes away.

"Thank you Draco. And it wasn't your fault. We knew we would suffer losses. We just didn't know how severe," Her eyes teared up again and she patted his pale hand and stood up, "He wouldn't everyone crying over him I know that. But I will say he would never expect you showing up at our home with Hermione."

"I love her. I know that might be hard to believe but I do. More than anything." He stood up beside her and followed her back towards the door, taking a deep breath as she reached for the handle.

"I believe you dear. Your face may hide it but your eyes don't lie," She stopped and turned back when she said this with a small smile, "Come on then best see how the boys are taking it." She opened the door and immediately by the look on Harry and Ron's faces, Draco and Mrs. Weasley knew Hermione hadn't gotten to the part about Draco yet. He froze as his gray eyes surveyed the room as Hermione stepped back towards him.

"What in bloody hell is he doing here?!" Ron yelled as he and Harry drew their wands and pointed them at Draco's chest who remained silent and stoic, not daring to reach for his wand and make the situation worse.

"Hermione….what's going on?" Harry said in a low, dangerous voice as he glared at Draco.

"Don't you dare cast a spell or I'll slip doxy venom in your pumpkin juice at dinner and don't think I won't! I was about to tell you about why Draco is here…" Hermione stepped in front of hi somewhat and glanced away when she said his name.

"Draco? Draco! You're calling him bloody Draco now? Have you gone completely mental? You brought a Death Eater to my house? A Death Eater Hermione!" Ron shouted and Mrs. Weasley glared furiously at him.

"Ronald Weasley you lower your voice and listen to what Hermione has to say. And as for this being your house I think you forget who still cleans your clothes and cooks your meals!" When she said this Ron quieted and a angry looked crossed his face as he glared at Draco, "And you both lower your wands. Draco hasn't raised his to you has he?"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Draco's here with me for many reasons…" Draco couldn't suppress a small smile as Hermione spoke and Ginny raised an eyebrow at this, "I was with him the last two months actually…"

"So he kidnapped you!" Ron shouted and Draco scoffed.

"Please Weasley don't be so thick. Maybe if you actually listened to her you'd get some answers." Ron pointed his wand again as Draco spoke and Hermione's face flushed pink as she made a quick decision. She grabbed Draco's hand and glared at Ron.

"Don't accuse Draco of kidnapping me! He's my boyfriend!" It seemed as she said these words, the room went completely silent. Ron lowered his wand, "I got trapped in the Malfoy Manor with him. Voldemort put a curse on his house to protect an eighth Horcrux he made as a failsafe in case we destroyed all of them. So Draco and I destroyed the Malfoy Manor with Fiendfyre and just escaped. He's saved my life twice so really you should be grateful!"

"Wait…go back to the part about him being your boyfriend. I can't seem to wrap my head around that." Harry said somewhat calmly but his eyes were murderous as he looked at Draco. _Maybe if you didn't have that stupid scar you'd be able to think properly…_Draco thought to himself. Residual hatred bubbled in him but he quickly silenced it.

"Look Potter…it's not like I forced her into anything. I've….had feelings for Hermione for some time now. In case you didn't notice I wasn't such a malicious git to you all our seventh year. A lot changed….I changed." Draco's last words were soft as he and Harry met eyes and Harry's brows furrowed as he looked at him.

"Changed? Like bloody hell you've changed. If you've changed than I'm the Minister of Magic." Ron said, his face red with anger as he spoke. Mrs. Weasley had stepped out of the room, hopping they'd be able to sort it out themselves.

"Then you must be Minister Weasley because I have. You forget I was on the wrong side when this whole thing ended. I made the wrong choice. I lost my best friends, my family, my life. If that doesn't change a bloke I dunno what does. And I love Hermione so you're going to have to accept that." Draco said firmly and Hermione looked at him with a slight awe, impressed by his courage and Ron went to respond but Ginny stopped him.

"He had changed…" Ginny said softly as she stepped forward and looked at him. The malice was gone from his face, the look she had come to know best. There was still a sadness, a cold shell, but his eyes were warmer, softer, Hermione had done that, "I can tell. He's telling the truth."

"And how can you know for sure?" Harry asked disbelievingly and Ginny gave him a sly smile.

"I'm a girl that's how."

"Ok ok…Ron, let me talk to you alone because clearly your mind doesn't work when you're near Draco." Hermione said as her and Draco met eyes before she went and grabbed Ron by the arm, leaving Draco, Harry, and Ginny alone in the kitchen.

"Potter…." Draco said as he walked closer to Harry, a sincerity in his gray eyes, "I know that I've been nothing but a complete bastard to you for the past eight years, and I'm not trying to atone for it or anything, but I wanna say thanks. You saved my life, and I owe you," He held out his hand for Harry to shake and very hesitantly he took it and shook it, "I don't want to join your little gang or anything, but I know now what side I should've been on when I had the chance. I should've taken Dumbledore up on his offer. But I was a coward."

"I know you paid for what you did Malfoy. I say some of what you had to do, through Voldemort's eyes…" As Harry said this the thought made both of them frown.

"I know if anyone's going to even somewhat accept this whole thing it'll be you. You've always been fair. And Merlin…she loves you guys. And she's terrified you'll hate her. But I love her, I honestly do. And I'm letting you know right now if I ever hurt her, in any way, you have full permission to put in in St. Mungos. She's all I've got now. She's my world." Draco said as he looked at Harry who nodded, understanding as he glanced at Ginny who smiled.

"I'm not forgiving you. For anything. But I will hold you to that promise."

"I don't expect forgiveness. I just hope we can tolerate each other enough to make her happy. I don't want her to lose her friends because of me." Draco said and Harry now held out his hand.

"Just like the first day we met isn't it?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. Except now I'm making the right choice."

***********

"It's Malfoy Hermione! Malfoy! How could you possibly love him?" Ron yelled and instantly she knew she'd made a mistake in separating them from everyone else, she could feel tears well in her eyes.

"I can love whoever I want Ron! Just because it isn't you doesn't mean you have to be so impossible about it! Just please…if you care about me at all as a friend…just accept this! He's changed! Just give him a chance!" Hermione yelled back as she fought back her tears.

"I don't know if I can do that…he probably just wants into your knickers…." Ron said but didn't meet her gaze.

"Like you didn't? And that isn't what he wants because he already got it and he didn't leave did he?" When Hermione said this Ron's insides lit on fire and he felt as if he was dying, "I want to be with him. I chose him. And I'm not going back."

"So you've decided then?" Ron's voice softened as he moved closer to her, "I know you've made up your mind, but does it have to be him? And I know I wasn't good to you like I should've been. But after everything he put us through, you know for sure he's not just playing with you?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life Ron." Hermione said firmly and he nodded, unable to meet her gaze.

"Then I guess I can't argue with that can I?"

***********

After a long, awkward day, Hermione found herself once more in Draco's arms, all the pain and hurt of the day vanished. Ron had been acting like a child all day, Harry had seemed to accept it but barely, Ginny seemed civil enough, and the Weasley's were as nice as ever. But still they made it through, fire and ice, boyfriend and girlfriend, just as they always did. Now she cuddled close to his chest, missing their entrapment at the Manor desperately for all their alone time together, "We survived didn't we?" Draco said after a few moments of silence, him stroking her arm softly.

"Yeah I suppose we did. They'll come around, I know they will," Hermione said as she let out a yawn and closed her eyes, "I can't help but wish we were back in our own little world again you know? Too bad we burnt your house down, I could do with snuggling in your bed right now."

"I wouldn't worry about being stuck here too long. We won't be homeless much longer." A sly smirk spread across Draco's lips as Hermione sat up slightly to look at him, somewhat confused.

"You mean you won't be homeless much longer?" She asked questioningly and he shook his head, smiling.

"Oh no I mean we. I looked into housing a bit before we left the Manor. Once we got to your house I bought a house on the sly. And you're going to live there with me." Hermione looked dumbfounded and Draco laughed, stroking her cheek softly with his fingertips.

"Really? I can't just let you pay for it…." Hermione began to say but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Can you stop worrying and let me love you properly already? We need a place to escape from the world, I need a home. Plus your mum loves the idea. It's not like the Manor but I think it will suit your fancy just fine. We can just live now right?" Draco grinned and Hermione looked into his eyes, her filled with tears.

"I love you, you know that?" She said as she placed her hands on his chest and he pulled her down against him.

"I know. And I love you. I plan to for the rest of my life. You've saved me Granger."

"Just shut up and kiss me Malfoy." She said as tears fell down her cheeks and he laughed as they pressed their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss, cementing the future in each other's arms.


End file.
